Primal War
by Enyong
Summary: no summary
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **Primal War**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Karakter Naruto dkk milik masashi kisimoto, bukan milik saya.**

 **Rate**

 **T semi M**

 **Warning!**

 **Aneh! Gaje! Nama ngasal! OOC! Typo! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Fantasy! Adventure! Dll!**

Pair

Xxx

"..." percakapan biasa

'...' batin, pikiran, dll

(...) untuk sesuatu yang penting

[...]

Summary

-masih dipikirkan-

.

.

Chapter 1

Hujan deras masih mengguyur kota Tokyo, jalanan yang se-jam lalu ramai dengan aktifitas, sekarang sepi seperti di kuburan. Tentu saja, masih ada beberapa orang yang entah terburu-buru atau bodoh menerobos hujan.

Menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berteduh, adalah seorang pria tampan bersurai pirang mengenakan jas kantoran, lengkap dengan beberapa aksesorisnya. Dengan langkah santai dan percaya diri, pria ini melintasi jalanan kota Tokyo tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah.

Tentu saja, pria tampan bersurai pirang ini, yang menerobos hujan, tidak termasuk dalam kategori bodoh. Juga tidak termasuk kategori terburu-buru, karena dilihat dari langkah kaki santainya.

Dia melakukan ini untuk menikmati air hujan, juga sekalian membersihkan diri selepas melayani Klien-nya. Yap, Melayani, yang secara harafiah, dia adalah..., seperti itulah.

Jika Ibunya tahu pekerjaan sebenarnya, dia mungkin harus siap-siap menyiapkan pemakamannya.

Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu, tapi dirinya segera mendesah tak berdaya saat mengingat ibunya. Jika dia harus melakukan pekerjaan normal, jangankan tempat tinggal, makanpun susah!

Tanpa keterampilan nyata, dia hanya bisa menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan uang!

Tentu saja, ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia melakukan ini. Kebetulan, seorang temannya menawari sebuah pekerjaan bagus, yang lebih baik dari ini, dan tentu saja, dengan bayarannya yang lumayan tinggi.

 _Aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menabung cukup banyak uang untuk Ibu!_

Setelah itu, langkah kaki santainya, berubah agak tergesa-gesa, tidak memperhatikan di atas langit, tepatnya di galaksi bima sakti, kegelapan tanpa batas menelan satu persatu planet di bima sakti dan sekarang sedang menuju kearah planet bumi.

...

Kegelapan tanpa batas bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya, menelan planet kehidupan dan non kehidupan dalam sekejap di galaksi bima sakti.

Lampu-lampu putih terlihat bersinar tepat setelah kegelapan tanpa batas menelan planet kehidupan. Jika dihitung, ada 23 cahaya yang melambangkan 23 planet kehidupan selain Bumi di Galaksi bima sakti!

Jika hal ini diketahui di Bumi, pasti akan menyebabkan kegemparan besar!

Kegelapan tanpa batas bergerak dalam kecepatan cahaya, dan sudah memasuki sistem tata surya, menelan planet-planet, bahkan matahari pun ikut tertelan.

Saat kegelapan akan menelan bumi, sebuah membran cahaya tipis yang lebih kuat dari 23 cahaya lainnya, menyelimuti seluruh bumi. Melindungi bumi dari nasib tertelan kegelapan tanpa batas.

Tapi hal ini masih sangat menakutkan bagi penduduk bumi yang mengalaminya secara langsung.

...

Dia baru saja melangkah beberapa kali, sebelum keringat dingin mengucur deras di pungungnya. Mata beriris birunya menatap kosong dan takut, saat langit biru mendung diatasnya hilang, diganti oleh kegelapan yang bahkan tidak dapat ditembus sinar matahari.

Fenomena ini tentu membuat penduduk bumi takut. Orang beriman mengatupkan tangan sembari berdoa, para ibu memeluk anak-anaknya, dan para lansia berpegangan tangan dengan senyum pasrah.

Pria bersurai pirang itu terduduk pasrah. Menyaksikan kegelapan yang akan menelan bumi dengan ketakutannya yang bertambah setiap detiknya.

Belum sempat ketakutannya mereda, cahaya menyilaukan yang berasal dari dalam bumi, melesat tinggi, dan membungkus semua langit bumi, dan perlahan-lahan sedikit menyingkirkan kegelapan tanpa batas.

Secuil cahaya yang menyelimuti bumi berpisah dan mulai membagi menjadi bagian-bagian lebih kecil, sebelum memasuki tubuh semua manusia.

Pria bersurai pirang sama sekali tidak merasakan sensasi aneh saat pecahan cahaya memasuki tubuhnya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia ambruk tak sadar, diikuti yang lain, lain, dan lain hingga semua manusia dalam Planet Bumi tidak sadar.

...

Naruto, nama pria bersurai pirang, sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, sebelum membuka matanya dengan perasaan terkejut.

 _Apa yang terjadi?! Aku ingat.., langit menjadi hitam kemudian.., aku menjadi tidak sadar!_

Naruto terduduk segera, matanya berkeliaran dengan liar, mencoba menebak di mana ia sekarang. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya ruangan kosong tanpa apa-apa. Sia-sia, Naruto dengan pasrah menunggu untuk keluar dari sini, yang entah sampai kapan dirinya akan keluar.

 **Srriinngg**

Tiba-tiba, cahaya terang muncul dan membuat wujud wanita cantik berusia matang, tapi wujud wanita ini begitu kabur, dan jika Naruto tidak serius memperhatikannya, dia tidak akan lagi mengingat wujudnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan sikap hati-hati, lagipula kejadian di depannya tidak ilmiah sama sekali!

 **"Anak-ku. Aku adalah tanah yang kau pijak. Tanah yang melindungi kalian. Tanah yang memberi kalian harapan. Aku adalah Bumi."** Jawabnya lembut tapi tegas.

Bola mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Bumi?! Wanita yang ada didepannya adalah bumi? Naruto sangat ingin menyangkal perkataannya, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu mengingat kejadian tak masuk akal yang baru dialami oleh penduduk bumi!

"Bagai-"

 **"Aku disini bukan untuk menjelaskan tentangku, anak-ku."**

Wanita memploklamirkan diri sebagai Bumi, tidak memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk bertanya tentangnya. Lagipula, dirinya hanya sebuah sub kesadaran yang akan hilang beberapa saat lagi.

Jadi, dia harus bergerak cepat!

Cukup cepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang akan dialami oleh Naruto dan manusia bumi!

Sedikit rasa tidak senang mengumpal di hati Naruto, lagipula siapa yang akan senang saat ada yang memotong perkataan kalian?

Tapi tetap saja, Naruto segera menyingkirkan rasa tidak senangnya dan secara serius, memperhatikan apa yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini.

 **"Ingat Anak-ku, aku akan menjelaskan keadaan kalian sekarang."**

Keadaan Kalian? Naruto linglung sejenak, berpikir apa maksud kata kalian. Matanya melebar seketika, apakah keadaan kalian maksudnya adalah keadaan semua manusia bumi?!

Jadi apa yang akan diungkap, bukan hanya berpengaruh padanya saja tapi semua manusia bumi! Naruto bergidik ngeri atas penemuan kebetulan ini.

 **"Kegelapan tanpa batas, atau Heaven Devouring World, adalah sesuatu yang pernah terjadi beberapa era yang lalu. Dulu aku bukan disebut Bumi, tapi Hur'in dan tidak ada manusia, hanya ras Fire Crow yang ada..."**

Hur'in? Fire Crow?

Berita ini terlalu mengejutkan, sampai kepalanya sedikit berdenyut tak mampu menahan tekanan berita ini. Dia sedikit mengurut keningnya, tapi yang jelas dia sedikit tahu nama benda itu.

Satu hal yang pasti, Manusia bukan penghuni pertama bumi tapi ras yang disebut Fire Crow!

 **"Fire Crow sangat kuat, bahkan mereka tidak memiliki masalah untuk terbang keluar ke angkasa. Mereka mendominasi galaksi bima sakti selama beberapa era. K.."**

Tak tahan dengan penjelasan yang semakin jauh dari apa yang disebut keadaan manusia, Naruto memotong penjelasan wanita bumi itu.

"Tunggu-tunggu, apa hubungan kami, manusia dengan Fire Crow yang kau ceritakan!" Naruto berteriak keras dengan nafas kasar.

Sedari tadi dia sudah menahan diri untuk mendengarkan penjelasan wanita bumi dengan serius, tapi rentetan berita mengejutkan hampir membuatnya panik. Sekarang, semakin dia mendengarkan semakin dia panik. Apalagi saat diceritakan tentang Fire Crow, perasaannya semakin memburuk.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan ini muncul, yang jelas dia percaya hal yang akan disampaikan selanjutnya pasti sangat buruk bagi manusia!

Sedangkan wanita yang mengaku sebagai Bumi, sama sekali tidak marah malah memberikan senyum paham kepada Naruto. Lagipula, siapa yang tak panik saat dijelaskan sesuatu seperti ini?

 **"Tentu saja ada Anak-ku. Dulu.., Heaven Devouring World pernah menelan Hur'in, dan akibatnya galaksi bima sakti dipindahkan ke Alam semesta primal. Aku, yang belum mendapatkan kesadaran diri penuh, tidak mampu menolak sama sekali dan menyaksikan Fire Crow, yang mendominasi bima sakti jatuh dalam waktu 1 era."**

Di pindahkan? Alam semesta primal? Jatuh... maksudnya punah?! Sekali lagi berita mengejutkan datang. Sebelumnya, dia samar-samar mengerti, sekarang Naruto bisa sedikit paham apa yang ingin disampaikan wanita bumi.

Manusia terlalu lemah untuk bertahan hidup di Alam Semesta primal!

Itu adalah makna yang paling Naruto yakini, yang coba wanita bumi sampaikan. Tapi tetap saja, dirinya masih ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut wanita itu.

Jadi, Naruto menatap sepasang mata bersinar milik wanita yang mengklaim sebagai bumi dengan tatapan siap menerima apa saja.

 **"Kau sepertinya paham apa yang kucoba sampaikan anak-ku. Ya, manusia terlalu lemah untuk bertahan di Alam Semesta Primal. Bahkan jika aku sudah membentuk lingkaran untuk menolak Heaven Devouring World, itu hanya akan bertahan selama 1 tahun. Lalu setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian."**

Penghalang hilang.., lalu bumi tertelan Heaven Devouring World.., setelah itu memasuki Alam semesta primal, dimana bahkan Fire Crow tak mampu bertahan hidup dan...

Naruto bergidik agak takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah penghalang hilang, dan bumi tertelan. Tapi.., ia menolak untuk percaya manusia akan musnah setelah lapisan pelindung hilang! Lagipula, dengan teknologi dan persenjataan nuklir manusia, manusia pasti bisa bertahan!

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, wanita Bumi tersenyum, sebelum mengatakan kata-kata yang memadamkan harapan Naruto.

 **"Tidak akan ada gunanya anak-ku, bahkan Nuklir yang kalian banggakan tidak berguna dan Teknologi yang kalian kembangkan-pun sama sekali tidak berguna. Di Alam semesta primal, ada ras dengan persenjataan yang lusinan kali lebih mematikan dari Nuklir dan teknologi lebih canggih, tapi ras seperti itu hanya bisa bertahan atas belas kasihan ras lain yang lebih kuat."**

Mata Naruto sedikit meredup, setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita itu seperti angin yang memadamkan api harapan dalam dirinya. Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, dia berteriak kearah wanita itu.

"Lalu, apa, apa yang harus kami lakukan?!" Naruto berteriak putus asa, karena sudah tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bisa bertahan di Alam Semesta primal.

Wanita itu tidak terburu-buru menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia menyaksikan dengan tenang pada Naruto yang mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dirasa sudah tenang, wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

 **"Anak-ku walaupun semua teknologi dan persenjataan kalian tidak berguna, kalian masih memiliki kelebihan yang kuakui cukup menarik. Kelebihan ini bisa kalian manfaatkan untuk bertahan."**

"Apa itu? Kelebihan apa yang kami, manusia miliki?" kata Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa.

Walaupun dia sudah sedikit tenang, tapi dia masih kehilangan ketenangan saat diberitahu ada sesuatu yang berkemungkinan berguna untuk bertahan di Alam Semesta Primal.

 **"Imajinasi. Kalian, Manusia memiliki Imajinasi yang luar biasa kuatnya."**

"I-imajinasi?" Naruto sedikit tak percaya saat mengatakan ini, lagipula apa gunanya imajinasi!

 **"Jangan remehkan kelebihan ini anak-ku. Layaknya kehendak yang semakin kuat akan bisa terwujud secara nyata, imajinasi-pun sama seperti itu. Semakin kuat imajinasi, semakin nyata hal itu."**

Naruto sedikit merenungkan hal ini. Walaupun apa yang dikatakan wanita bumi masuk akal, tapi dia masih sulit untuk menerima hal sepele seperti imajinasi adalah satu-satunya harapan manusia untuk selamat!

Juga yang paling penting, manusia sama sekali tidak tahu memanfaatkan imajinasi ini untuk membantu mereka! Dan Naruto menolak untuk percaya, untuk menggunakan imajinasi hanya sebatas konsentrasi. Pasti akan lebih sulit dari itu!

"Lalu.., bagaimana caranya imajinasi ini berguna bagi kami?" kata Naruto setelah berpikir cukup lama.

 **"Rekonstruksi tubuh manusia."**

Naruto sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa, lingkup pengetahuannya tidak cukup untuk berkomentar tentang rekonstruksi tubuh, lagipula semua hal itu dia rasa mustahil di lakukan!

"Rekonstruksi... tubuh? Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto agak ragu-ragu

 **"Tentu saja dengan menghancurkan tubuh manusia-mu, dan menciptakan tubuh yang lebih kuat. Pada saat itu, Imajinasi kalian akan sangat berguna disini. Bukankah ada sesuatu yang disebut Iblis dalam imajinasi kalian, aku bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk membuat tubuh kalian benar-benar menjadi Iblis. Lagipula, fisik Iblis lebih kuat dari manusia kan? Bukankah dengan ini, manusia bisa bertahan dari Alam Semesta Primal."**

Naruto setuju apa yang dikatakannya, tapi pada bagian menghancurkan tubuh untuk membuat tubuh lebih kuat? Bukankah ini hanya seperti mengganti fisik manusia dengan sesuatu yang ada imajinasi manusia? Juga...

Pertanyaan yang paling penting.

"Berapa banyak kau bisa mengubah manusia menjadi... katakanlah Iblis, dan aku tak percaya metode seperti itu tanpa memiliki kelemahan."

Wanita bumi tersenyum bangga, walaupun dia sudah menggunakan banyak energi untuk menyelimuti bumi, dia masih memiliki berton-ton energi yang dikumpulkannya selama beberapa era ini!

 **"Untungnya anak-ku, aku sudah mengumpulkan kekuatan selama beberapa era, dan rekonstruksi tubuh semua manusia, masih berada di garis bawah kemampuanku. Seperti yang kau katakan, metode ini memiliki kelemahan. Walaupun ini bukan kelemahan fatal, tapi aku akan memberitahumu."**

Wanita itu berhenti sejenak, jemarinya bergerak mengkira-kira berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa, mengetahui masih ada cukup waktu, dia melanjutkan.

 **"Pertama, sekali sebuah keluarga menjadi katakanlah Iblis, maka semua yang berhubungan dengan keluarga itu akan menjadi Iblis, jika tidak itu akan familiar dengan Iblis."**

Jadi... bisa dibilang, jika Klan ibunya menjadi Iblis.. maka ibunya-pun akan menjadi Iblis. Memikirkan ibunya, Naruto segera merasa khawatir, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tekan.

" **Kedua, walaupun manusia sudah kuubah menjadi katakanlah menjadi Dewa, sangat tidak mungkin untuk benar-benar memiliki kekuatan Dewa! Tapi mereka masih bisa menerima keilahian dari pengikutnya. Ini adalah kelemahan terakhir."**

Dengan kata lain... sekali tiruan tetap tiruan! Tidak peduli seberapa kuat tiruan, itu tidak bisa mengalahkan yang asli! Itupun jika yang asli ada, semua ini berasal dari imajinasi manusia, nol kemungkinan mereka benar-benar ada. Jadi, ini sama sekali bukan masalah!

Bahkan jika dia tahu imajinasi itu luar biasa, ini terlalu berlebihan!

Untuk menghancurkan tubuh, dan menjadi mahluk dalam imajinasi manusia!

Naruto tidak tahu ada berapa banyak mahluk kuat dalam imajinasi manusia, bahkan jika dia tahu. Naruto terlalu malu untuk menyebutkan satu persatu.

Katakanlah.. dalam manga terkenal, bahkan sampai sekarang, Dragon Ball.

Ada banyak anak muda, remaja, dan tua yang bermimpi suatu hari akan menjadi seperti Saiyan, dan sekarang impian mereka bisa terwujud dengan musibah ini. Tentu saja, Saiyan tidak akan sekuat yang ada di manga dimana bisa menghancurkan planet, tapi untuk melindungi bumi.. Saiyan dilemahkan masih cukup.

 **"Kau sudah paham. Anak-ku."**

Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasan. Walaupun otaknya bukan yang terbaik, itu masih bisa digunakan untuk sesuatu yang sederhana seperti ini.

"Lalu... kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini? Aku masih ingin tahu situasi diluar."

 **"Itu masih belum pasti, yang jelas kau akan bangun saat proses rekonstruksi tubuh pertamamu selesai."**

Apa? Dia akan bangun saat proses rekonstruksi tubuhnya selesai? Naruto tidak mungkin salah dengar, hanya satu hal yang pasti yaitu...

 **"Kau benar Anak-ku. Saat ini tubuhmu, tidak, tubuh semua manusia berumur 20 tahun keatas sedang di rekonstruksi ulang. Untuk menjadi mahluk paling kuat kau bayangkan di imajinasimu, dan jika kau punya keluarga kau akan mengikuti perubahan keluargamu."**

Keluarga?

Corak wajah Naruto agak jelek saat mendengar ini. Dia tahu ibunya bukan sembarang orang, sejak dia sering mendengar marga Uzumaki di berita-berita. Bahkan ayahnya-pun, yang dikatakan meninggal oleh ibunya, bukan sembarang orang.

Memikirkan betapa rumit keluarganya, dia hanya bisa diam, sejak ibunya tidak memberitahu.

Sebenarnya, Naruto mengantisipasi dia akan menjadi apa, tapi berkat ini, dia mulai malas mencari tahu.

 **"Waktuku hampir habis. Aku akan segera menghilang, oleh karena itu, aku akan memberikan ini kepadamu."**

"Ah?"

Sebelum Naruto bereaksi, cahaya sudah ditembakan dari telujuk wanita bumi, tepat mengenai dahinya, dan masuk kedalam otaknya.

Naruto mengusap tempat dimana cahaya masuk kedalam dirinya, dirasa tidak sakit sama sekali, dan dia juga tak merasa perbedaan sama sekali. Naruto menatap penuh pertanyaan pada Wanita Bumi.

Wanita bumi tersenyum sedikit, dan menjawab ala kadarnya tentang benda apa yang masuk kedalam diri Naruto.

 **"Itu adalah hal yang akan berguna di Alam Semesta Primal dan Virtual Primal."**

Virtual primal? Tempat apa lagi itu? Naruto mengurut kepalanya dengan ringan, untuk meredakan pusing tentang nama yang benar-benar baru didengarnya.

Seakan tahu penderitaan Naruto, wanita bumi mulai menjelaskan perlahan.

 **"Alam semesta primal itu adil anak-ku. Walaupun kita sementara menolak masuk ke alam semesta primal, hukum alam semesta masih menganggap kita sebagai bagian sistemnya. Jadi, aku sedikit mampu untuk memanfaatkan energi primal untuk menghubungkan medan untuk temper kalian, dan itulah Virtual Primal."**

 **"Alam Semesta Primal dan Virtual Primal layaknya dua sisi koin uang logam. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu, tapi saling mempengaruhi. Heaven Devouring World adalah salah satu contoh dimana mereka saling mempengaruhi."**

 **"1 tahun bumi, sama dengan 10 tahun virtual primal. Selama itu, berlatihlah dan aku berharap manusia tidak akan punah seperti Fire Crow."**

 **"Ingat Anak-ku, apa yang ada di Virtual Primal adalah nyata, ambil lalu persiapkan bumi untuk bisa selamat di Alam Semesta Primal. Jangan pernah remehkan bahkan Virtual Primal, karena bahkan aku tak tahu siapa penciptanya."**

 **"Semoga kau beruntung Anak-ku. Semoga kalian tidak akan punah... Fire Crow punah adalah penyesalan terbesarku, dan kuharap dengan bantuanku, kalian akan bertahan."**

 **Srrriiinngg**

Wujud Wanita yang semula kabur, memadat menjadi bola, sebelum mulai bersinar terang, lebih terang, dan mulai meredup hilang. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sendirian di ruangan ini.

 **XxX**

Dunia luar sangat kacau, dari rentetan kejadian diluar akal sehat, serta berita mengguncang dunia sukses membuat setiap orang mulai meragukan arti hidup mereka.

Belum lagi, fenomena yang disebutkan wanita mengaku Bumi, benar terjadi! Semua manusia berusia 20 keatas mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda aneh di fisik mereka. Walaupun sedikit itu membuktikan apa yang dikatakan wanita bumi diruangan kosong adalah benar!

Alam Semesta Primal! Heaven Devouring World! Fire Crow! Virtual Primal!

Semua dari mereka benar dan nyata! Maka ancaman kepunahan manusia yang menggantung di atas kepala mereka juga nyata!

Satu hari yang lalu, mereka dengan bangga mengatakan, manusia adalah penguasa bumi! Sekarang, mereka bahkan tak berani mengatakan bumi adalah tanah manusia.

Manusia putus asa, dan mereka mulai berkumpul di depan radio, layar besar, sampai televisi. Mereka hanya berharap, pemimpin mereka akan punya jalan. Bahkan jika tidak punya jalan, paling tidak mereka ingin mendengar manusia tidak akan punah!

Secara serempak, tayangan televisi, internet, bahkan layar raksasa di jalanan bumi mulai menghitam, sebelum menampakan sosok pemimpin negara yang dikatakan terkuat di bumi.

Sosok yang dikatakan sebagai presiden negara terkuat duduk dengan tegap menghadap kamera, mata vertikal beriris kuning seperti ular menatap tajam pada kamera di depannya.

Seharusnya, manusia takut dengan mata anehnya yang diakibatkan proses rekonstruksi tubuh. Tapi tidak, mereka tidak merasakan takut, mereka bisa jelas merasakan ketidakberdayaan di mata seperti ular itu.

"...Teman-ku... aku berdiri dihadapan kalian sekarang bukan sebagai presiden negara... ataupun orang terhormat. Aku berdiri didepan kalian, hanya sebagai manusia. Manusia yang akan kehilangan tempat asalnya." ujarnya.

Segera, ucapan itu diartikan ke berbagai bahasa.

Setelah diartikan ke bahasa negara masing-masing, Hati semua orang dalam belahan dunia sedikit suram. Bahkan kepala negara terkuat, tidak berdaya dalam situasi ini. Bagaimana dengan mereka, orang biasa?

"Tapi..." mata seperti ular milik presiden yang berisi ketidakberdayaan, kini bersinar terang penuh tekad." Kita memiliki harapan! Harapan untuk tumbuh lebih kuat! Untuk bertahan di Alam Semesta Primal! Itu adalah Virtual Primal! Kita masih memiliki 10 tahun di Virtual Primal, dan itu akan menentukan... apakah manusia akan punah atau tidak."

Ya. Manusia masih memiliki 10 tahun di Virtual Primal! Bagaimana bisa mereka menyerah sebelum berusaha?!

Mata semua orang di bumi mulai menyala, tidak peduli itu tua atau muda, wanita atau laki-laki, kulit putih atau kulit hitam, mereka menyingkirkan perbedaan mereka, karena mereka akan berjuang! Bukan untuk Amerika, Jepang, Cina atau negara apapun. Mereka akan berjuang untuk bumi mereka untuk kemanusiaan!

"..Virtual Primal adalah harapan terakhir kita, manusia!" raungan itu bergema di seluruh belahan bumi.

 **XxX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fic dibuang sayang!

Udah lama ada di folder penyimpanan, dari pada dihapus mending di taruh sini.

Dibaca sukur gak baca yaudah.

Enyong


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **Primal War**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Karakter Naruto dkk milik masashi kisimoto, bukan milik saya.**

 **Rate**

 **T semi M**

 **Warning!**

 **Aneh! Gaje! Nama ngasal! OOC! Typo! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Fantasy! Adventure! Dll!**

Pair

Xxx

"..." percakapan biasa

'...' batin, pikiran, dll

(...) untuk sesuatu yang penting

[...]

Summary

-masih dipikirkan-

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Pada awalnya, Alam Semesta Primal adalah salah satu alam semesta paling awal yang ada di sistem jagat raya. Tapi karena Alam Semesta Primal mulai menciptakan hukum sendiri, yang bertentangan dengan eksistensi jagat raya, Alam Semesta Primal disegel oleh jagat raya di ruangan unik, bisa dibilang sebagai sisi lain jagat raya.

Walaupun Alam Semesta Primal tersegel di sisi lain jagat raya, hal itu tidak menghentikan Alam Semesta Primal menciptakan hukum itu, dan dalam beberapa era, hukum itu berhasil tercipta.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dengan hukum yang diciptakan, dimana hukum ini bisa dibilang musuh alami jagat raya. Alam Semesta Primal berhasil melepas kendali jagat raya pada sisi lain jagat raya , dan menguasainya.

Tidak hanya itu, Alam Semesta Primal mulai mengubah sisi lain jagat raya, menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar baru, dan tanpa sengaja Alam Semesta Primal membangunkan kesadaran sisi lain jagat raya yang baru.

Itu adalah cikal bakal Virtual Primal, yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipengaruhi oleh hukum Alam Semesta Primal akibat sudah memiliki beberapa kekebalan. Walaupun begitu, masih ada jejak Alam Semesta Primal di Virtual Primal, jadi Virtual Primal tanpa syarat mendukung semua yang dilakukan Alam Semesta Primal.

Alam Semesta Primal, yang mendapatkan bantuan Virtual Primal mulai berambisi, untuk menggantikan jagat raya, dan menjadi jagat raya yang baru. Apalagi, dengan Hukum nya, Alam Semesta Primal memiliki kesempatan besar untuk berhasil menggantikan jagat raya.

Sayangnya, walaupun disebut Alam Semesta, di dalam Alam Semesta Primal sama sekali tidak ada Planet kehidupan, dan Planet kehidupan adalah faktor penting untuk menjadi jagat raya baru.

Oleh sebab itu, Alam Semesta Primal, dibantu Virtual Primal menciptakan Heaven Devouring World, untuk memindahkan planet secara paksa menuju Alam Semesta Primal.

Pada awalnya rencana ini gagal, sebab planet berkehidupan sudah membangun kesadaran diri, dan mampu menolak Heaven Devouring World. Belum lagi, jagat raya menekan kuat Heaven Devouring World.

Tapi saat target adalah planet kehidupan tanpa kesadaran diri, Heaven Devouring World sukses menarik beribu-ribu Planet kehidupan ke Alam Semesta Primal.

Sayangnya, Alam Semesta Primal tidak puas dengan kekuatan dari planet kehidupan yang ada di wilayahnya. Maka dari itu, Alam Semesta Primal memanipulasi setiap planet di wilayahnya untuk berperang satu sama lain.

Alam Semesta Primal juga meminta Virtual Primal untuk membiarkan beberapa Planet memasuki wilayahnya, itu digunakan untuk tindakan pecegahan bagi yang bersembunyi.

Peperangan yang berlangsung selama beberapa era ini mulai menghasilkan hasil, setiap Planet kehidupan di Alam Semesta Primal, sekarang sekuat Planet kehidupan kuat di Jagat Raya.

Planet yang ada di Virtual Primal-pun, yang awalnya hanya beberapa menjadi lebih dari jutaan Planet. Ini adalah akibat banyaknya yang sembunyi di Virtual Primal.

Walaupun dengan hasil sebagus ini, Alam Semesta Primal masih belum puas. Alam Semesta Primal ingin benar-benar secara permanen menggantikan jagat raya, dan cara sebelumnya menggunakan terlalu banyak waktu. Satu-satunya cara tercepat adalah menelan semua planet dan memindahkannya menuju Alam Semesta Primal. Dengan begitu, sistem jagat raya akan rusak, dan Alam Semesta Primal akan leluasa mengambil kendali jagat raya.

Ini juga yang menjadi awal Bumi tertelan Heaven Devouring World.

 **XxX**

Sudah sebulan sejak peristiwa Heaven Devouring World menelan Bumi atau hampir satu tahun di Virtual Primal.

Berkat manusia yang direkonstruksi, atau disebut sebagai Evolver oleh penduduk bumi. Bumi benar-benar berbeda jauh dari sebelumnya.

Di jalanan, yang biasa di dominasi oleh manusia, kini lebih umum terlihat robot berbentuk mirip manusia. Entah itu ladang, kantor, dan berbagai pekerjaan lainnya, semuanya dikerjakan oleh robot.

Robot ini, tentu saja salah satu dari benda yang dibawa kembali dari Virtual Primal. Meski tanpa AI Chip, masing-masing robot lebih pintar dari rata-rata manusia. Jadi, semua pekerjaan diserahkan kepada robot.

Bukan hanya robot yang diambil dari Virtual Primal, masih ada lusinan hal lagi yang diambil dari sana. Sebut saja, cetak biru dari senjata berbasis gelombang. Tentu saja, walaupun Bumi memiliki cetak biru, Bumi belum memiliki teknologi untuk mulai memproduksinya.

Tapi... hal yang paling berharga, yang di dapatkan oleh Evolver di Virtual Primal, adalah robot berbentuk Globe raksasa. Ini adalah satu-satunya robot yang memiliki AI Chip, yang juga berarti pengendali semua robot di Bumi.

Robot Globe diberi nama Atlas, selain sebagai pengendali robot lain, juga pencipta Hall of Master, tempat komunikasi dan hiburan berbasis Virtual Reality. Ini membuat Atlas lebih berharga dari pada harta Nasional.

Di satu sisi, Hall of Master itu berguna untuk memudahkan komunikasi antar Evolver di Virtual Primal, dan sisi lain adalah untuk membuat generasi muda melatih keterampilan bertarung di Hall of Master sebelum memasuki Virtual Primal dan Alam Semesta Primal.

Bisa dibilang, Bumi berkembang dengan baik dalam semua bidang! Tapi... bagi Evolver yang secara pribadi masuk ke Virtual Primal, Bumi masih belum cukup untuk bertahan di Alam Semesta Primal!

Tentu saja, ini adalah rahasia khusus untuk para Evolver saja, jika hal ini tidak dirahasiakan, maka akan terjadi kepanikan masal diseluruh belahan bumi.

Bahkan jika kejadian seperti itu terjadi, itu bukan masalah Evolver. Bukan bersifat egois, tapi tanggung jawab Evolver adalah untuk memperkuat Bumi secepat mungkin!

Meskipun terkesan egois, tapi untuk masalah ini, sebagian Evolver setuju, ini juga yang dirasakan oleh wanita cantik ini!

Wanita itu memiliki rambut merah darah, yang dia ikat menjadi ponytail, sedikit menunjukan leher jenjangnya. Tubuh montoknya ia tutupi dengan Battle Armor khusus, yang diciptakan untuk menahan tekanan saat di luar angkasa.

Dia saat ini sedang menuju ruangan khusus milik Uzumaki klan, dimana anaknya sedang dirawat, mungkin lebih tepatnya tempat dimana anaknya sedang menjalani proses rekonstruksi tubuh.

Bisa dibilang, anaknya adalah Evolver generasi pertama karena dia direkonstruksi sebulan yang lalu, tapi anehnya dia sama sekali belum bangun selama ini.

Mata Violet wanita itu sedikit menerawang, mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Dimana dirinya dan semua manusia berusia 20 tahun keatas menjalani proses rekonstruksi tubuh.

Awalnya, dia ketakutan saat ekor seperti monyet muncul dari pantatnya. Belum lagi, sehari setelah kejadian itu keluarga Uzumaki yang mengusirnya, tiba-tiba ingin ia dan anaknya kembali ke Klan Uzumaki!

Alasannya jelas, garis darahnya yang murni! Dan sesuai penjelasaan wanita mengklaim diri Bumi, ekor di pantatnya pasti alasan kenapa Uzumaki memintanya kembali.

Dirinya menolak pada awalnya, tapi setelah dipikir matang-matang, ia setuju untuk kembali ke Klan Uzumaki. Dari sana pula, ia tahu anaknya masih dalam proses rekonstruksi, dan dengan itu ia membawa anaknya ke Klan Uzumaki.

Mengingat Uzumaki Klan membuatnya sedikit bangga, karena Uzumaki merupakan klan dengan konstribusi besar pada kemanusiaan. Belum lagi, Klan Uzumaki diakui Klan terkuat di dunia, mungkin masuk daftar dalam 10 Keluarga terkuat di dunia.

Mungkin alasan kenapa Uzumaki termasuk klan terkuat, adalah semua anggota Klan Uzumaki menjadi Saiyan. Dimana setiap kali Anggota Uzumaki bertarung, mereka akan menjadi lebih kuat keesokan harinya. Dimana ini adala ciri khas Saiyan.

Ya setiap anggota klan entah pria atau wanita semuanya menjadi Saiyan!

Ini juga kenapa ekor bisa tumbuh dari pantat wanita itu.

 **Stap!**

Kaki jenjang wanita itu terhenti, melihat seorang yang sangat familiar baginya menghadang jalannya. Sepasang Mata violet itu memicing tajam, saat dia dengan hati-hati mengamati pria bersurai pirang yang mirip anaknya.

Pria itu tampan, sangat jika boleh dibilang. Rambutnya mirip anaknya, bahkan sepasang matanya-pun mirip. Mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya, yaitu Battle Armor, dan ada sepasang sayap mirip merpati yang meringkuk dipunggungnya.

'Tidak berubah sama sekali!' Itu adalah pikiran wanita itu. Dia linglung sejenak, sebelum tersadar bahwa pria di depannya bukan lagi pria yang selalu bersamanya dulu.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang Namikaze sepertimu disini?! Apakah kau ingin menyusup Uzumaki Klan? Apakah kau percaya tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu! Scram sekarang Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Kushina-namanya, berbicara penuh penekanan dan niat membunuh tebal yang dia arahkan pada pria di depannya. Dia juga masuk kedalam posisi bertarung.

Namikaze-Minato Namikaze lengkapnya, tersenyum pasrah pada Kushina yang mengarahkan niat membunuh padanya, dan siap bertarung dengannya.

Dirinya tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan niat membunuh yang dia terima, menurutnya dirinya pantas menerima ini atas apa yang dilakukannya di masa lalu.

Bagaimanapun, Minato ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu, kepada ibu dari anaknya. Itu juga yang menyebabkannya ambil resiko menyusup ke Uzumaki Klan.

"Kushina, mari kita bicara." pintanya dengan nada membujuk.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Namikaze! Kau adalah penyusup! Dan kau pantas mati!" balas Kushina dengan keras. Mungkin karena apa yang dilakukan Minato benar-benar membekas dihatinya, niat membunuhnya kembali melonjak tinggi.

"Kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

Kali ini bukan jawaban, tapi pukulan kuat yang diarahkan ke wajahnya menjadi balasannya. Jika saja Minato menurunkan kewaspadaannya, dia pasti akan mati menerima pukulan dari Evolver sekaliber Kushina. Untungnya, Minato sudah siap jika situasi seperti ini terjadi

Saat pukulan Kushina kurang dari 1 cm untuk memukul wajah Minato. Wujud Minato berubah menjadi kabur, sehingga pukulan Kushina hanya menembusnya. Tapi efek pukulan Kushina membuat angin meretakan dinding di sekitar Kushina.

"Kushina, mari kita bicara oke? Aku memohon padamu.." pinta Minato dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

Minato sekarang tepat dibelakang Kushina, jika dia mau, dia bisa mengancam membunuh Kushina untuk membuatnya mendengarkan, tapi Minato tahu, jika dia melakukannya Kushina akan semakin membecinya.

Lagipula, Minato sangat mengenal sifat Kushina. Semakin keras Kushina ditekan, maka semakin keras pula dia menolaknya. Hanya jalan lembut saja yang berhasil untuk membuat Kushina mendengarkan penjelasannya.

 **"Mati!"**

Suara Kushina tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Diikuti, sosok Kushina yang sedari tadi didepannnya menjadi kabur sebelum menghilang.

Mata Minato melebar sejenak, tapi kembali tenang. Bahkan saat dia merasakan angin kejam yang datang dari arah belakang dan semakin cepat mendekatinya, dia tidak panik sama sekali.

'Afterimage! Tidak kusangka, Kushina secepat itu, sampai-sampai dia mampu membuat afterimage! Sepertinya informasi yang kukumpulkan salah.' Inilah yang ada dipikiran Minato.

"Sepertinya kau dalam suasana hati yang buruk hari ini, untuk sekarang aku akan pergi dan aku akan datang lagi padamu besok. Aku akan benar-benar menjelaskan secara detail apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tahun lalu. Jadi kuharap, besok kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Ujar Minato cepat.

Selepas mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Minato yang hampir terpukul hilang dalam sekejap. Meninggalkan Kushina dengan tangan terkepal ke depan.

Kushina melayangkan tatapan rumit pada bekas tempat dimana Minato berdiri, sebelum mearik tangannya. Kushina tidak tahu apakah dirinya sekarang benar-benar membenci Minato atau masih mencintainya seperti dulu. Sedari tadi, Kushina hanya melakukan akting untuk membuat Minato berpikir, bahwa dia membecinya. Bahkan sekarang, Kushina masih merasa was-was saat melayangkan pukulan kearah Minato.

Tapi, Kushina juga masih sulit untuk menerima Minato kembali. Dia masih tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang dilakukan Minato dulu.

Tanpa terasa matanya sedikit berair, yang segera ia hapus secepat kilat, dan melanjutkan menuju ruangan dimana anaknya berada dengan langkah tenang, seolah peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi, tidak benar-benar berhubungan dengannya.

 **XxX**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mendapatkan sensasi dari tubuh sebenarnya. Mau tidak mau, Naruto bersemangat untuk menggerakan tubuhnya. Tapi, dia tidak berani bergerak secara tiba-tiba, takut tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak selama entah berapa lama, mengalami cedera.

Selama di ruangan kosong itu, Naruto telah kehilangan hitungan waktu berapa lama dia disana, Naruto hanya mengkira-kira bahwa dia telah menghabiskan selama 15 hari disana, tapi Naruto juga tidak terlalu yakin.

Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakan mata beriris emas, menggantikan mata biru samudranya. Naruto mengerjap matanya beberapa kali, untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman di matanya sekalian membiasakan matanya dari cahaya yang masuk.

Saat Naruto mencoba duduk, suara retakan muncul diseluruh tubuhnya. Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkannya, dia pikir ini karena efek tidak menggerakan badan untuk beberapa lama.

Jika saja Naruto memperhatikan fisiknya, dia akan terkejut setengah mati! Tubuhnya yang lumayan kurus akibat melayani... begitulah. Mulai mendapatkan lemak, bahkan diperutnya kini ada delapan kotak, atau bisa disebut Eight-pack. Tubuhnya yang semula tingginya 1,7 menjadi 1,83 m.

Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Naruto menyapu pandangannya keruangan ini. Ruangan ini mirip seperti ruangan tidur, hanya perbedaannya adalah ruangan ini terlalu luas!

Mungkin... 100m persegi, atau mungkin lebih? Dia tidak begitu yakin ukuran ruangan ini.

Selain tempat tidur dan lemari pakaian, tidak ada hal lain lagi. Ini juga yang menyebabkan ruangan ini kelihatan sangat luas.

Tapi... Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa ada diruangan ini, seingatnya dia masih di jalanan saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Mau tidak mau, dia menjadi sedikit hati-hati, kalau-kalau dia dibawa kesini oleh orang tak dikenal.

Matanya terhenti di Lemari pakaian, tepatnya dia melihat ada cermin yang menempel di lemari pakaian, dan dia penasaran wujudnya sekarang setelah proses rekonstruksi tubuh.

"Aku penasaran wujudku menjadi seperti apa?" gumamnya.

Setelah itu, dia mencoba berdiri, dan saat berdiri keningnya berkerut.

'Apakah aku menjadi seberat itu?' pikirnya linglung, menyaksikan lantai yang diinjaknya amblas sedalam 5 cm.

Mengenyahkan pikiran itu, Naruto berjalan mendekati cermin, dimana setiap langkah yang dia ambil membuat lantai amblas.

Saat sampai di cermin, Naruto tertegun setelah itu, mulutnya terbuka lebar, bersamaan matanya yang melebar takjub, melihat wujudnya di cermin. Bagaimana tidak, rupa yang dikenal selama 23 tahun hidupnya, tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

Tubuhnya yang kurus kini berisi, dan mulai membangkitkan otot-otot yang keras. Tingginyapun bertambah 13 cm. Namun perubahan terdrastis ada di matanya!

Mata biru saphirenya berganti menjadi emas, dan entah kenapa, bukan memancarkan rasa norak, mata emas Naruto lebih memancarkan rasa dominasi. Kulit putihnya juga berganti lebih putih, bahkan terkesan pucat tapi dikombinasikan mata emasnya, Naruto kelihatan lebih mengesankan dan enak dipandang.

Naruto juga memperhatikan, bahwa ada sesuatu yang tumbuh dari pantatnya, dan itu adalah ekor emas. Bisa dibilang, selain ekor, Naruto masih mirip dengan manusia, membuatnya melepas nafas lega.

"Wujud apa ini?" katanya sembari memutar tubuh, mencoba menangkap ekor dibelakangnya. Tak berhasil, Naruto kembali memfokuskan pada cermin didepannya.

"Coba kuingat, mahluk yang ada di imajinasi manusia, mirip seperti manusia tapi memiliki ekor..." kata Naruto dengan tangan di dagunya sembari berpikir keras.

"Tidak ada mahluk seperti itu!" Ujar Naruto selepas berpikir beberapa menit. "Hm, tunggu! Ada mahluk seperti itu..." lanjutnya dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Saiyan?"

 **Brak!**

Naruto terkejut saat satu-satunya pintu di buka secara paksa, menghasilkan suara keras yang mengembalikannya kepikirannya semula. Perlahan, Naruto menengok kebelakang, dan melihat sang pelaku cantik yang menatapnya dengan mata berurai air mata, dan berlari kearah Naruto.

"Naruto! Kaa-san sangat sangat merindukanmu!" teriaknya sembari berlari.

Sedangkan Naruto, menatap tak percaya pada wanita itu.

'Apa? Wanita ini? Kaa-san? Kaa-san!' batinnya ngeri.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ohhh, jadi aku tidak sadarkan diri selama sebulan, dan err K-Kaa-san bilang, penampilan kaa-san menjadi seperti ini setelah Rekonstruksi tubuh." simpul Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelasan Kushina.

Tatapan Naruto agak canggung saat menatap Kushina, lagipula.. Ibunya yang usia aslinya adalah 46 tahun, tiba-tiba memiliki tampilan seperti wanita usia pertengahan 20-an.

Selain cantik, Ibunya juga diberkahi tubuh seperti biola spanyol, yang menambah kecanggungan Naruto saat dipeluk Kushina dan tidak tahu dimana harus meletakan tangannya.

"Yah... begitulah yang terjadi." balas Kushina santai.

Setelah itu, Naruto dan ibunya duduk berdampingan di kasur tempat Naruto tidur sebelumnya. Dimana Ibunya menjelaskan situasi apa yang terjadi sebulan ini dan Naruto disampingnya manggut-manggut paham.

"Hm, Kaa-san bilang... ini adalah tanah Uzumaki Klan, lalu apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto saat Kushina selesai menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja, karena Kaa-san adalah seorang Uzumaki. Bukan hanya Kaa-san, kau juga sama Naruto, kau juga seorang Uzumaki." jelasnya.

Naruto mengangguk tenang, seolah dia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Lagipula, dia sudah menebak ini lama.

"Karena kau sudah bangun. Lebih baik kita segera menuju Atlas, untuk mendaftar identitasmu sebagai Evolver juga sekalian meminta Status Jam untukmu." kata Kushina tiba-tiba

"Koleksi Peta?(Atlas)"

"Bukan Koleksi Peta Naruto, tapi Atlas. Ayo cepat pergi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Kushina menarik tangan Naruto dan berdiri. Menggunakan kecepatannya, Kushina dan Naruto dalam sekejap sudah keluar dari wilayah Uzumaki Klan.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Bukankah Kaa-san sangat cepat?" Kushine berkata dengan ekspresi segar.

"Ce-cepat! Ya, sangat cepat!" Jawab Naruto dengan muka sedikit pucat.

Dirinya tidak menyangka, ibunya yang lembut tiba-tiba memiliki kecepatan segalak ini. Tapi.., selain terkejut hingga wajahnya pucat, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa tidak nyaman dibawa pergi dengan kecepatan ini.

"Dengan kecepatan ini, kita akan mencapai Atlas dalam waktu 20 menit." Kushina berhenti sejenak, dan melirik anaknya yang sedikit pucat. "Untungnya, ini bukan kecepatan tercepat yang Kaa-san bisa. Bagaimana Naruto? Apakah kau mau mencoba kecepatan penuh Kaa-san?" lanjutnya dengan senyum.

"Boleh." jawab Naruto, mengantisipasi seberapa cepat kecepatan Ibunya.

Kushina tertawa senang, dan berkata "Kalau begitu, Ayo Pergi!"

 **Boom!**

Kaki Kushina menghentak lantai, membuat suara keras seperti ledakan. Dalam sekejap, Kushina yang menarik Naruto berada 1 km dari tempatnya semula.

'Kurasa, dengan kecepatan ini dalam waktu beberapa menit kita akan sampai di Atlas.' pikir Naruto yang susah payah menjaga kesadarannya.

Naruto juga menemukan sebuah penemuan menakjubkan, tubuhnya bisa menahan kecepatan penuh ibunya. Dengan kata lain, tubuhnya yang sekarang, luar biasa kuatnya, sampai-sampai tidak kalah dengan ibunya yang sudah berjuang di Virtual Primal.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Kushina dan Naruto sudah sampai di depan Bola besi Raksasa dengan diameter 20 meter. Mereka sekarang berhenti tepat 10 m dari Atlas.

"Kita sudah sampai Naruto." katanya. Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, dia lepas. "Ini adalah Atlas!" sambungnya, dengan tangan telunjuk menunjuk bola besi raksasa.

Naruto yang pertama kali melihat Atlas berseru kaget, bukan hanya itu saja. Tempat dimana Atlas ditempatkan juga membuatnya menghirup nafas dingin.

Istana!

Atlas ditempatkan diruang luas di dalam istana. Ada penyangga mewah, yang bertindak sebagai singasana Atlas. Berlian-berlian yang tertanam di atap memancarkan cahaya yang membutakan mata Naruto.

'Ini... bukankah terlalu berlebihan?' Pikir Naruto

Sedangkan Kushina tersenyum maklum pada Naruto yang terus menerus kaget pada Atlas dan tempat sekitarnya. Dia perlahan membuka mulutnya dan memberi penjelasan pada Naruto.

"Karena betapa berharganya Atlas, seluruh pemimpin negara di dunia setuju, untuk menempatkan Atlas pada satu-satunya Istana Terbang yang didapat di Virtual Primal, dan membiarkan istana terbang, mengitari setiap negara. Untungnya, Istana terbang hari ini berhenti selama 1 hari di Jepang. Jadi, kau bisa mendapatkan Status Jam dan identitasmu sebagai Evolver sekaligus."

"I-istana terbang?" Kata Naruto dengan nada tak yakin.

Sekali lagi, dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak melihat adanya mekanisme untuk menerbangkan Istana, jadi dia dengan bingung menatap Kushina, menunggu lebih banyak penjelasan.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya menjelaskan. Cepat dekati Atlas! Kau harus mendaftar sebagai Evolver." kata Kushina, sembari mendesak Naruto untuk maju.

Tanpa pilihan lain, Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan menuju Atlas. Saat dia berjarak kurang dari 3 meter, gambar virtual bocah berusia 12 tahun tiba-tiba keluar dari Atlas dan mendarat di depannya.

"Salam Evolver, Aku adalah Atlas. Pengontrol Robot dan Hall of Master. Apa yang bisa kubantu." Atlas berbicara dengan nada kaku, dan ekspresi datar.

Ini sedikit membuat Naruto tidak nyaman, tapi dia mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

"Uhm... Aku ingin... mendapatkan kartu identitas sebagai... Evolver?" katanya ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah. Jangan bergerak se-inchipun, Aku akan memeriksamu Evolver."

Secara tiba-tiba, mata Atlas bersinar biru, dan seperti pemindai. Sinar biru itu memindai naik dan turun pada tubuh Naruto.

"Kekuatan : 5,096 Bintang

Konstitusi : 7,146 Bintang

Kecepatan : 1,402 Bintang

Persepsi : 10,004 Bintang

Mental : 6,117 Bintang

Bakat bawaan : ?

Metode pelatihan : Tidak ada

Metode menyerang : Tidak ada

Metode bertahan : Tidak ada

Metode gerak kaki : Tidak ada." Ungkap Atlas dengan nada datar, setelah pemindaian Naruto selesai.

Beda dengan Naruto yang bingung, Kushina malah menatap takut pada anaknya. Apalagi hasil pemeriksaan ini hampir membuat jantungnya copot.

Perlu diingat, sejak Evolver memasuki Virtual Primal, mereka mulai mengadopsi jajaran kekuatan yang ada di Virtual Primal, untuk menentukan seberapa kuat Evolver.

Pertama adalah Warrior, ini adalah tingkat rata-rata kekuatan Evolver baru. Lalu kedua adalah Wargod atau pelajar Bintang, semua dari mereka adalah pejuang veteran yang telah merendam tubuhnya dengan darah dan ketiga adalah tingkat Bintang! Ini adalah tingkat dimana rata-rata Powerhouse di bumi berada! Bahkan Kushina belum memasuki tingkat bintang.

Keempat adalah tingkat alam semesta, dan Evolver terkuat di Bumi sudah mencapai tingkat ini. Sedangkan tingkat kelima keatas, itu masih merupakan misteri bagi Kushina.

"Ini adalah kartu Identitas, dan Status Jam."

Tanpa Kushina sadari, Naruto sudah menerima kartu identitas dan Status jam-nya dari Atlas. Naruto lalu menyaksikan Atlas menghilang, dan mendekati ibunya yang masih linglung menatapnya.

Merasa tidak enak ditatap seperti itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk memanggil Kushina.

"Kaa-san. Kaa-san!" panggil Naruto, tangannya juga melambai tepat di depan wajah Kushina.

Tersadar, Kushina segera menatap Naruto serius. "Naruto, bisakah kau berjanji kepada Kaa-san."

Naruto yang bingung atas tatapan serius Kushina, mengangguk patuh.

"Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan pernah tunjukan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya saat ini. Pura-pura saja menjadi lemah oke? Bahkan jika kau diejek, jangan diperdulikan. Cukup, jangan tunjukan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya. Kau mengerti?" Pinta Kushina.

"Oke. Aku mengerti Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto serius.

Kushina puas dengan jawaban Naruto dan membuang ekspresi seriusnya menjadi tersenyum.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba Status Jam." Saran Kushina.

"Ok."

Selepas itu, Naruto memperhatikan Status Jam. Bentuknya mirip jam tangan, cuman itu terbuat dari bahan yang tidak diketahui, dan layarnya menunjukan gambar Naruto mini, dengan angka-angka disampingnya.

Penasaran, Naruto cepat-cepat memasang Status Jam di tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba, Naruto tersentak saat merasakan sensasi menyengat dan itu berasal dari Status Jam.

"Itu adalah proses pengikatan. Saat Status Jam jatuh ke tangan orang lain, Status Jam akan menghancurkan diri sendiri." jelas Kushina saat menyaksikan tubuh Naruto bergidik, dan menatap Status Jam dengan kaget.

"Cobalah Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai mengotak atik status jam. Semakin dia mengerti status jam, semakin Naruto dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang semua yang ada di Status Jam.

"Kaa-san, apa maksud kekuatan Bintang di layar jam status ku. Juga, apa bakat bawaan? Metode pelatihan? Serangan?... Hall of master?" Naruto bertanya rentetan pertanyaan pada Kushina, setelah puas mengotak atik Status Jam.

"Kaa-san sudah menduga kau akan bertanya pertanyaan ini." kata Kushina sembari menarik sesuatu transparan dari Status Jam-nya, dan memasukannya pada Status Jam Naruto.

"Pahami itu. Itu berisi pengetahuan dasar, dan jawaban pertanyaanmu ada disana. Kebetulan, tim Kaa-san harus memasuki Virtual Primal hari ini, jadi Kaa-san harus pergi ke Safe point. Selamat tinggal."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kushina keluar dari Istana terbang, dan terbang dengan kecepatan cepat, meninggalkan Naruto yang membuka mulutnya, terkejut menyaksikan ibunya yang tiba-tiba saja bisa terbang.

"Aku pasti bermimpi kan?" gumam Naruto tak percaya.

Dia masih bisa mentoleransi jika manusia menjadi mahluk imajinasi, tapi untuk benar-benar terbang tanpa alat bantu, ini terlalu tidak nyata.

[Menjawab tuan. Tuan

sekarang 100% sadar. Jadi, ini bukan mimpi]

Naruto berjingkat kaget, saat suara terdengar dari dalam kepalanya menanggapi gumamanya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto dengan kepala clingak-clinguk, mencari sumber suara.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, suara itu kembali menanggapi Naruto.

[Aku adalah sistem pendamping yang diciptakan Atlas untuk membantu Tuan. Tuan bisa memanggilku 0107002178]

"0107?"

[0107002178]

"Namamu terlalu sulit. Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Jade."

[Nama telah disimpan. 0107002178 sekarang berubah menjadi Jade.]

"..."

[...]

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, karena tidak tahu harus bertanya apa. Dia memutuskan keluar dari istana terbang dan berjalan ke pusat keramaian untuk mengetahui situasi Bumi lebih jelas.

Beruntung bagi Naruto, Istana terbang berada tidak jauh dari kota, dengan beberapa menit berjalan, dia sudah melihat tanda-tanda kota.

Semakin Naruto mendekat, semakin dia merasakan perbedaan kota ini dari kota-kota jepang umumnya. Belum lagi, berdiri tembok metalik setinggi 10m dan setebal 3m yang mengitari kota, dan ada selusin penjaga yang berjaga di atas tembok.

Pada empat arah mata angin, berdiri empat gerbang bergambar empat binatang divine jepang. Dimana di setiap gerbang, ada 100 penjaga gerbang, dan dipimpin oleh kapten menjaga ketertiban.

Hari ini masih pagi, jadi saat Naruto mendekati salah satu gerbang, dia harus mengantri untuk masuk. Naruto mengantri tepat dibelakang dua Evolver. Satu adalah Evolver setinggi 5m yang Naruto rasa sejenis Raksasa, tubuhnya dilapisi sejenis Armor batu dan Evolver satunya, hanya setinggi 1,3m dimana sangat mirip Kurcaci. Seperti Evolver Raksasa, tubuhnya terlapisi armor logam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh kecuali kepalanya.

Memandangi apa yang mereka kenakan, lalu ke pakaiannya sendiri, Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan gelombang malu luar biasa. Dia baru sadar, sedari tadi Naruto hanya mengenakan pakaian ala kadarnya. Beda dengan Evolver lain, yang dipersenjatai dengan baik.

"Ck. Aku benar-benar heran, kenapa manusia diijinkan masuk ke Kota suci Evolver."

Evolver Kurcaci tiba-tiba berucap dengan nada lirih kepada temannya, membuat Naruto melupakan sejenak rasa malunya dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka secara serius.

"Ssstt! Kau sebaiknya diam. Lagipula, dengan dukungan 12 Evolver tingkat Bintang. Uzumaki Klan hanya bisa tutup mata dan membiarkan manusia itu tinggal disini."

"Tetap saja ini tidak adil! Hanya Evolver tingkat Wargod saja yang memenuhi syarat untuk masuk, dan untuk benar-benar bisa masuk, Evolver harus melewati lantai 10 Tower Perjuangan di Hall of Master. Sekarang, Manusia biasa hanya karena menerima dukungan 12 Evolver Bintang bisa dengan mudah masuk Kota Suci Evolver!"

"Sudah diam. Itu urusan Evolver diatas, kita hanya Evolver biasa. Jadi lebih baik, kita sebagai Evolver biasa menghadapi urusan Evolver biasa."

Setelah itu, mereka mendiskusikan masalah lain yang lebih menarik. Dibelakang mereka, Naruto menutup mata untuk menyerap pengetahuan baru.

Dia tiba-tiba saja teringat tentang kekuatan Bintang dan berbagai hal lainnya di Status Jam setelah mendengar mereka, mau tidak mau dia bertanya pada Jade akan hal ini.

"Jade, apa yang kau ketahui tentang tingkat Bintang."

[Data tidak cukup. Tidak bisa menjawab]

"Hall of Master?"

[Data tidak cukup. Tidak bisa menjawab]

...

[Data tidak cukup. Tidak bisa menjawab]

"Lalu, katakan kepadaku. Apa tugasmu sebenarnya Jade." kata Naruto yang agak jengkel karena semua pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak dijawab. Tidak memperhatikan semua Evolver yang mengantri di dekatnya menatap aneh Naruto, tapi segera Evolver menarik tatapan dari Naruto setelah melihat ekor emasnya.

[Menjawab tuan. Sistem pendamping berfungsi untuk menyimpan, menganalisa, dan menjawab, berdasarkan data yang ada.]

Naruto mengangguk paham, dengan kata lain. Jade tidak bisa menjawab, karena Jade tidak memiliki data terkait hal yang ditanyakan.

[Terdeteksi 'Pengetahuan Dasar Evolver' di penyimpan tuan. Meminta izin untuk mengunduh.]

Mata emas Naruto berbinar, dia tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa ada di penyimpanannya, tapi saat mengingingat ibunya yang memberikan sesuatu transparan ke Status Jam-nya, dia langsung paham apa yang terjadi.

"Lakukan unduhan." perintah Naruto.

[Memulai Unduhan...5 menit...]

Memastikan butuh 5 menit lagi, Naruto kembali fokus pada antrian didepannya. Beberapa antrian kemudian, Sekarang adalah giliran Naruto yang diperiksa.

"NAM-!" Penjaga yang akan menanyai Naruto tersedat saat melihat ekor emas melambai di belakang Naruto.

Setelah itu, penjaga hati-hati melihat fitur wajah Naruto, dan kerutan segera terbentuk didahinya.

'Pemuda ini seperti bukan dari Uzumaki Klan. Tapi ekor emasnya pasti bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipalsukan.' pikir penjaga.

Dengan bijaksana, penjaga memanggil kaptennya untuk membiarkan kapten berurusan dengan pemuda itu. Sedangkan dirinya, sudah mundur untuk mengurus hal lain, meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung.

'Kenapa penjaga itu tiba-tiba pergi?' pikirnya heran.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, sesosok pria gendut dengan muka babi sedang menatapnya dengan perhitungan, seolah-olah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Dia mengangguk paham, sebelum berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Haha... Tuan disini. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Gato Kapten penjaga gerbang Genbu, yang ini berkerja untuk Uzumaki Klan." Gato memperkenalkan diri dengan tangan kanan terulur.

Saat Naruto pertama kali melihat Gato, dia tanpa sadar menegang was-was, tapi setelah Gato memperkenalkan diri sebagai kapten penjaga serta bekerja untuk Uzumaki Klan, membuat Naruto santai.

Dia menyambut tangan kanan Gato yang terulur, dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Naruto... tapi ibuku adalah seorang Uzumaki. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Kushina, mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya?"

Mata Gato melebar sejenak saat kata Uzumaki Kushina keluar dari mulut Naruto. Bukannya tidak pernah mendengar, tapi nama Uzumaki Kushina terkenal di Kota Suci Evolver dan kalangan Evolver Bumi.

Tak terkalahkan di bawah tingkat Bintang!

Julukan itu disandang Kushina saat dia seorang diri membunuh 10 pejuang tingkat Pelajar Bintang di Virtual Primal. Itu sampai dia dilucuti gelarnya saat dikalahkan oleh keponakannya sendiri, jenius dari Uzumaki Klan, Uzumaki Ken.

'Walaupun begitu... Nama Kushina masih membawa beberapa tekanan di Kota Suci Evolver. Jika aku bisa mendapatkan dukungan anaknya..' Gato mulai berfantasi dia hidup enak saat dia menerima dukungan Naruto.

Mau tidak mau, mulut Gato mengembang membentuk senyum lebih ramah, dia tidak memikirkan Naruto menipu, lagipula Kushina sendiri sudah memberitahu pihak manajemen Kota Suci Evolver untuk menerima anaknya sebelum memasuki Virtual Primal.

"Jadi... Tuan Naruto adalah anak yang diceritakan Kushina-sama! Mari masuk, aku sudah diperintahkan Kushina-sama untuk membawa Tuan Muda untuk berkeliling Kota Suci Evolver." Kata Gato bersemangat, dia bahkan mengubah panggilan Tuan menjadi Tuan Muda untuk membuatnya memiliki kesan berhubungan dekat dengan Naruto.

Tentu saja, Naruto tidak tahu semua ini. Dia mengikuti Gato hanya karena Gato diperintahkan ibunya untuk menunjukan Kota Suci Evolver. Jika tidak, Naruto akan menelusuri kota sendiri.

Saat memasuki Kota Suci Evolver, Naruto tersadar bahwa lingkungan didalam Kota Suci Evolver berbeda jauh dari luar. Disini Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang sangat tebal diserap melalui pori-porinya. Bukannya merasa tidak nyaman, malah Naruto merasakan perasaan sangat segar.

[Unduhan Selesai. Data sekarang disimpan di folder bernama 'Pengetahuan dasar Evolver']

Suara datar muncul tiba-tiba di dalam kepala Naruto, membuatnya tersadar dan langsung gembira. Dia menunggu 5 menit penuh untuk mengunduh data, sekarang dengan data yang ada di 'Pengetahuan dasar Evolver'. Semua pertanyaannya pasti bisa di jawab sekarang.

Naruto ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi dia tahan sebisa mungkin. Sekarang yang lebih penting, dia harus mengerti apa itu Kota Suci Evolver.

"Bagaimana Tuan Muda? Bukankah energi disini 4x lebih padat dari dunia luar?"

"Hm."

Gato tidak marah dengan tanggapan asal-asalan Naruto. Dia mulai menjelaskan secara antusias semua yang dia tahu tentang Kota Suci.

"Kota Suci terdiri dari beberapa daerah khusus. Ada Daerah khusus untuk pembelian dan penjualan Senjata, Metode pelatihan dll, Ruang pelatihan Evolver, Perumahan, Lelang harta, Safe Point, Virtual Reality, dan terakhir daerah khusus pembelian Budak dari Virtual Primal. Secara total ada 8 daerah khusus, dan jika inti kota suci dihitung maka ada 9 bagian." jelasnya

"Jadi Tuan Muda. Kita akan kemana? Gato siap untuk mengawal Tuan Muda." Sambung Gato.

Naruto telihat sedang merenung memikirkan kemana selanjutnya dia akan pergi, dia juga memberi perintah menggunakan pikiran kepada Jade untuk mencatat apa yang dikatakan Gato.

'Jade. Buat Folder dengan nama 'Kota Suci' dan masukan informasi yang baru didapat kedalamnya.'

Naruto baru tahu, dia bisa memberi perintah dengan metode ini. Jujur, ini lebih nyaman dan praktis. Lebih penting, dia tidak dipandang aneh.

[Dimengerti. Sudah tersimpan dalam folder 'Kota Suci']

Setelah menyimpan data baru, Naruto melepas nafas lega. Baginya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah informasi.

"Tuan muda, bagaimana kalau kita menuju daerah khusus Senjata. Mengingat Tuan muda sekarang belum menemukan senjata yang cocok, mungkin ada satu yang cocok dengan Tuan muda." Gato tiba-tiba memberi saran kepada Naruto yang masih sibuk merenung.

Naruto tidak segera menyetujui saran Gato, dia berpikir keras, sebelum membuat keputusan yang menurutnya paling penting untuk dirinya sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau... Tempat pembelian metode pelatihan?" kata Naruto setelah berpikir.

Gato heran pada Naruto, untuk memiliki Uzumaki Kushina sebagai Ibu, bukankah itu berarti Naruto akan mewarisi Metode Pelatihan, Menyerang, Bertahan, dan Gerak kaki dari Kushina. Jadi, untuk apa Naruto menuju daerah khusus Metode pelatihan dll?

Tentu saja, Gato tidak berani bertanya. Dirinya dengan patuh mengantar Naruto menuju daerah khusus metode pelatihan dll.

Masing-masing daerah khusus Kota Suci menempati 8 bagian tanah yang luasnya sama, dengan di tengahnya adalah inti kota suci. Untungnya, dari Gerbang Genbu tempat dimana Naruto masuk, daerah khusus untuk metode pelatihan adalah yang terdekat jaraknya.

Gato dan Naruto berjalan selama beberapa menit, dan setelah mencapai tepi daerah khusus untuk pembelian metode pelatihan, kening Naruto berkerut saat melihat daerah ini berbeda dari yang dibayangkan.

Di tanah seluas 100 km, hanya ada satu bangunan 7 lantai yang berdiri kokoh, dan beberapa ratus arena kecil, serta lusinan arena besar. Tapi Evolver yang berkeliaran di daerah ini, 10x lebih banyak dari daerah lain.

Belum lagi, banyak Evolver yang membuka tenda kecil untuk menjual beberapa barang yang didapatkan mereka dari Virtual Primal, dengan yang paling umum adalah Senjata patah, serta metode menyerang kurang lengkap.

"Tuan Muda. Apa yang akan kita cari disini?" Gato bertanya dengan nada tidak enak.

Pasalnya, sebagai kapten penjaga gerbang, dia sering mendengar rumor tentang daerah khusus berjuluk tanah tanpa hukum di Kota Suci, dan daerah khusus inilah yang dimaksud itu.

"Mari... kita kembali saja. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi, jika aku memaksa melangkah masuk."

Bukan hanya Gato saja yang tidak enak, Narutopun merasakan hal yang sama, dan dia sudah melupakan untuk mendapatkan metode pelatihan dari sini.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berbalik dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju daerah lain.

Tidak memperhatikan, semua Evolver entah yang berjualan atau berduel di arena, secara serempak memandang tempat Gato dan Naruto berdiri sebelumnya, dan mendesah tak berdaya.

Sebagai elit manusia, Evolver yang ada di daerah ini bisa merasakan keberadaan Naruto serta Gato dengan mudah, dan mereka secara sengaja merilis tekanan dan niat membunuh mereka untuk menakuti sekaligus menguji mereka berdua. Sayangnya, mereka harus kecewa saat Naruto dan Gato memutuskan langsung pergi dengan cepat.

'Dasar Greenhorn...' pikir Mereka.

 **XxX**

Di daerah inti kota suci, dimana daerah ini memiliki ketebalan energi 10x lebih padat dari pada dunia luar. Dibangun rumah-rumah sederhana yang jika diperhatikan, posisi rumah-rumah ini membentuk formasi unik, formasi untuk mengumpulkan energi di sekitar kota suci. Total ada 108 rumah, dengan 1 bangunan besar yang terletak di pusat formasi.

108 rumah ini adalah milik para genius terkuat Evolver Bumi dibawah umur 30 tahun, dimana walaupun mereka hanya tingkat Pelajar Bintang, kemampuan bertarung mereka sanggup melawan Evolver tingkat Bintang

Disalah satu rumah, dengan angka 103 pada pintunya, berkumpul 6 Evolver yang mempunyai ciri khas sama, yaitu sepasang sayap dipunggung mereka, dua adalah perempuan sedangkan sisanya adalah laki-laki. Mereka berenam tengah memperhatikan layar di depan mereka dengan serius. Layar itu secara mengejutkan menampilkan Naruto yang berjalan bersama Gato, disamping layar itu, ada layar tambahan berisi informasi pribadi Naruto.

"Jadi... dia adalah anak dari patriach. Bukankah itu artinya, dia adalah kakakmu?" Salah satu Evolver perempuan bertanya kepada Evolver perempuan lainnya.

Evolver yang ditanyai mendengus dingin, sebelum menjawab dengan nada acuh.

"Tidak. Dia bukan kakak-ku. Juga bukan anak dari Namikaze Klan. Dia adalah seorang Uzumaki. Ingat ini, dia adalah Uzumaki bukan Namikaze!" tekannya.

"Tapi... bukankah dia akan menjadi Namikaze jika misi dari Patriach berhasil?"

"Dia Tidak akan pernah menjadi Namikaze!"

Setelah itu, mereka berdua saling menatap tajam.

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua. Kita disini sebagai anggota Klan Namikaze, bukan sebagai salah satu Pahlawan dari 108 kursi Kota Suci." lerai Evolver yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka berlima.

Dengan tidak suka, mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka bersamaan kearah lain.

"Menurut kalian. Bagaimana cara tercepat untuk menyelesaikan misi ini?" pemimpin mereka bekata meminta saran.

"Bujuk dia untuk memasuki Namikaze Klan."

"Memaksanya?"

Pemimpin Evolver menggelengkan kepala, menolak saran mereka.

"Itu semua tidak akan berhasil. Patriach melarang menggunakan kekerasan, dan Patriach juga berkata, Naruto harus sukarela datang ke Namikaze Klan."

Lima volver yang mendengar, mengerutkan kening mereka. Khususnya salah satu Evolver perempuan.

"Lalu.., cara apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Begini saja. Aku akan secara pribadi mendekatinya dulu, aku harus membuat Uzumaki Klan berpikir, bahwa Naruto akan menghianati Uzumaki. Untuk seterusnya... kalian pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?"

Mereka mengangguk, lalu selain pemimpin, mereka keluar dari rumah 103.

"Naruto yah?... Entah kenapa, aku sedikit merasakan tekanan walaupun tidak bertemu secara langsung." gumamnya.

"Lupakan itu. Aku harus menulis skenario yang pas untuk bisa mendekati Naruto." katanya dengan tangan menangkup dagunya. "Bagaimana kalau... memanfaatkan peran yang sedang kumainkan, lalu menambahkan beberapa skenario, akhirnya akan menjadi putra patriach klan dari Klan Phenex yang sombong, dikalahkan Evolver tak dikenal, karenanya sifatnya berubah drastis dan menjadi teman Evolver itu."

"Ok. Aku akan melakukan ini seminggu kemudian, dan kurasa aku harus memberitahu Klan Phenex untuk membantuku."

Setelah itu, dia memberitahu klannya dan klan Namikaze rencananya tanpa merahasiakan apapun juga sekalian meminta bantuan kedua Klan. Lagipula, kedua Klan itu awalnya adalah satu, lebih tepatnya Klan Phenex adalah cabang dari Namikaze.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Lagi banyak ide buat fic ini, jadi saya kebut nulisnya.

Jika ada yang baca Swallowed Star, pasti tahu tingkat kekuatan yang saya pakai di fic ini.

Terimakasih pol pav dan reviewnya

Sekian


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle**

 **Primal War**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Karakter Naruto dan Anime lain bukan milik saya, tapi penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Rate**

 **T semi M**

 **Warning!**

 **Aneh! Gaje! Nama ngasal! OOC! Typo! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Fantasy! Adventure! Dll!**

Pair

Xxx

"..." percakapan biasa

'...' batin, pikiran, dll

(...) untuk sesuatu yang penting

[...]

Summary

-masih dipikirkan-

.

.

.

Chapter 3

108 kursi pahlawan dari Kota Suci, adalah genius terbaik dan terkuat dari daerah masing-masing di seluruh Bumi. Mereka dididik, diberi perawatan terbaik, teknik terbaik, dan tutor terbaik yang bisa Evolver lain bayangkan di inti Kota Suci.

Yang terkenal diantara 108 kursi pahlawan, adalah kursi ke 1, Evolver Ophis, sang Naga. Dalam 10 pertarungan melawan Evolver Bintang, dia hanya mengalami 3 kerugian.

Itu semua adalah yang Gato katakan padanya.

Jujur, Naruto juga ingin masuk ke 108 kursi Pahlawan tergoda dengan manfaatnya, tapi mengingat perintah ibunya untuk tidak pernah menunjukan kekuatannya, dia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

Dia saat ini sedang beristirahat setelah berjam-jam keliling Kota Suci, dan Gato menawarkan diri untuk membeli minuman, yang ia setujui segera.

Berjam-jam keliling Kota Suci, dia hampir menyempurnakan data dalam folder 'Kota Suci'. Mungkin sekitar 50% penuh, mengingat Naruto tidak mengunjungi semua daerah khusus.

Mengingat sekarang dia sendirian dan Gato masih belum kembali, dia mulai menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengganggunya pada Jade.

"Jade. Aku ingin tahu apa itu tingkat kekuatan Bintang!"

[Menjawab Tuan Rumah. Tingkat kekuatan Bintang, adalah sistem peringkat kekuatan yang ditentukan oleh Evolver Bumi.]

Mendengar ini, Naruto merasa tertarik.

"Jelaskan!"

[Ada tiga tingkat yang sekarang ada di Bumi, dari yang terlemah, sampai terkuat. Pejuang, Pelajar Bintang, dan Bintang.]

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dirinya tidak menyangka, kekuatannya membuatnya menjadi bagian puncak piramida di Bumi.

Naruto merenung sebentar, sebelum menyadari ada sesuatu yang dia tinggalkan. "Itu tidak benar. Jade. Katakan padaku, apakah tidak ada lagi pembagian di setiap tingkat?"

[Ada. Setiap tingkat dibagi menjadi 10 lapisan. Dimana untuk menerobos ke lapisan selanjutnya. Harus memenuhi persyaratan tertentu.]

Naruto mengangguk, dia sudah menduga ini. Tidak mungkin Evolver baru sepertinya menjadi terkuat di Bumi.

"Syarat tertentu? Apa itu?"

[Data tidak cukup. Tidak bisa menjawab.]

Naruto mengerutkan kening, tidak disangka pertanyaan penting seperti ini, tidak ada jawabannya.

"Lalu... Bakat bawaan. Bagaimana membangkitkan bakat bawaan?"

[Menjawab Tuan. Dengan melakukan meditasi.]

Meditasi? Naruto menaikan alisnya, tapi tidak terus menanyakan ini. Dia pernah melihat ibunya melakukan Yoga, dan ada posisi meditasi. Dia mencoba menirukan apa yang pernah dilakukan Ibunya, lalu menutup mata, mencoba mengkosongkan pikiran.

Setelah beberapa lama, dia tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya ringan, dan saat membuka matanya. Pemandangan Kota Suci hilang, digantikan awan putih dan gerbang emas di depannya.

"Jadi... Gerbang Emas ini adalah bakat bawaanku?" ujarnya, menatap gerbang emas.

Naruto tidak tahu darimana dia tahu, tapi sesuatu mengatakan padanya, sekali gerbang emas dibuka, keajaiban akan terjadi.

Mengikuti apa yang dikatakan, Naruto mendekati Gerbang Emas dengan melayang. Semakin mendekat, semakin jelas ada gambar di gerbang emas. Planet, Luar Angkasa, Jagat Raya dan hal menakjubkan lainnya.

Tangan kanan Naruto mengusap pelan gerbang emas, dan tanpa aba-aba, dia menggunakan semua kekuatannya untuk membuka gerbang.

"HAA!"

 **Ka-Boom!**

Dentuman seperti Bom muncul saat gerbang emas terbuka. Lautan emas mengalir keluar dari gerbang, dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto sebelum dia bereaksi.

Bersamaan, informasi baru tiba-tiba muncul dengan sendirinya dalam kepala Naruto. Seolah, ini sudah ada sejak lama.

"32x Daya? Apakah itu bakat bawaanku?"

Naruto tidak begitu puas saat tahu bakat bawaannya. Dia merasakan, bakat bawaannya tidak terlalu berguna untuk pertempuran.

Saat Naruto ingin keluar dari sini. Tiba-tiba, lautan emas yang menyelimuti Naruto hilang. Pemandangan awan putih didepannya hilang, digantikan tanah tandus dengan benda melayang disekitarnya. Gerbang emas yang sama juga muncul disini, berdiri kokoh menantang langit.

"Lagi?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Karena dia masih memiliki bakat bawaan, kenapa tidak sekalian mengetahuinya sekaligus?

Sekali lagi, dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuka gerbang emas.

 **Bang!**

Naruto terdorong mundur satu langkah. Dia menatap terkejut Gerbang Emas yang bergetar sedikit, lalu kearah tangannya yang dirasanya sedikit mati rasa.

"Gerbang emas ini bisa menolak, bahkan menggunakan kekuatan sisa untuk mementalkanku?" ungkapnya tak percaya.

Dia mendekati Gerbang Emas. Sekali lagi, dia meletakan tangan di gerbang emas. Tahu jika melakukan usaha setengah-setengah tidak berguna, dia memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya ke tangan. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan kembali mendorong gerbang emas dengan menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya.

Gerbang emas berderak keras dibawah kekuatan penuh Naruto, dan celah kecil muncul di tengah-tengah gerbang. Matanya melihat ini, dan semangatnya melonjak cepat.

"Sedikit lagi!" Teriaknya.

Otot-otot menonjol keluar dari tangan Naruto, nafasnya pun tidak stabil karena penggunaan tenaganya berlebihan. Tapi ini tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk membuka gerbang.

Celah kecil di gerbang berkembang menjadi besar, dan disertai dentuman keras, gerbang emas yang kokoh terbuka lebar.

Nafas Naruto memburu, tapi matanya cerah, menunggu bakat bawaan keduanya penuh antusias. Dia berharap, bakat bawaan kali ini terkait dengan pertempuran, paling tidak lebih baik dari bakat 32x daya.

Bersamaan jatuhnya benda yang melayang, banjir besar informasi tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kepalanya, dan karena banyaknya informasi muncul, dia mendesis sakit, sembari memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut

"Manipulasi Gravitasi? Bakat bawaan keduaku adalah Manipulasi Gravitasi?! Ini lebih berguna dari pada 32x daya." Naruto berseru senang disertai ringisan.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, lingkungan disekitarnya berubah lagi. Kini dia berada di luar angkasa, dengan lubang cacing yang menyerap Planet-planet disekitarnya. Gerbang emas juga muncul ditengah-tengah lubang hitam.

Tersadar lingkungannya berubah, Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dengan perasaan heran plus takjub, apalagi setelah melihat gerbang emas muncul lagi.

"Masih ada lagi?" ujarnya takjub.

Setelah mengalami kesulitan terakhir kali, dia agak hati-hati dan tidak terburu-buru membuka gerbang emas. Walaupun begitu, matanya dari tadi terpaku pada gerbang emas.

"Perlukah aku membukanya sekarang?..." gumamnya bimbang

Untuk Naruto, yang tanpa apapun, bakat bawaannya adalah kekuatan yang ia perlukan untuk bertahan. Tapi... sensasi mati rasa yang berdenyut disekitar tangannyapun bukan sekedar ilusi.

Naruto takut, gerbang emas didepannya tidak hanya menolak serta mendorongnya kembali saat mencoba membuka gerbang, mungkin bisa saja melukainya.

Hal ini sudah cukup menyadarkan Naruto, bahwa dia belum cukup kuat untuk membuka gerbang di depannya. Dia mengambil keputusan segera.

"Aku akan membuka gerbang emas saat kekuatanku meningkat. Untuk sekarang, aku harus puas dengan 32x daya dan Manipulasi Gravitasi."

Naruto menutup mata setelahnya, dan pada saat dia kembali membuka mata, pemandangan familiar dari Kota Suci muncul. Ada juga Gato disampingnya, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya pada Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Gato?"

 **XxX**

Sebenarnya, alasan kenapa Gato mengajukan diri membeli minuman, adalah untuk berpikir, apakah ia harus berada dibawah sayap Naruto atau tidak.

Jika dilihat dari statusnya, Naruto sebagai anak Kushina pasti akan menjadi sosok berpengaruh dimasa depan, dimana ini sesuai dengan impian Gato untuk hidup enak.

Tapi... hari ini adalah era siapa yang memiliki tinju paling besar, adalah penguasanya, dan Gato tidak tahu seberapa kuat Naruto.

'Apa mungkin aku harus hidup dibawah sayap Uzumaki Ken, yang dianggap akan menjadi kepala Klan Uzumaki selanjutnya?' pikirnya

Gato menggelengkan kepala segera. 'Tidak! Pasti akan ada banyak sepertiku disekitar Uzumaki Ken. Lebih baik tetap disamping Naruto, kemungkinan terburuk... aku menjadi penjaga gerbang lagi.' lanjutnya dengan anggukan setuju.

Setelahnya, Gato membeli minuman dan kembali.

Gato baru saja kembali dari membeli minuman, untuk menemukan Naruto dalam posisi meditasi. Tidak ingin mengganggu, Gato dengan patuh duduk disampingnya.

Dia awalnya menduga, bahwa Naruto sedang melakukan pelatihan. Tapi, saat cahaya emas muncul dari tubuhnya, Gato tahu dia salah.

Pria didepannya sedang dalam proses membangkitkan bakat bawaan!

Dia terkejut, tapi tidak terlalu. Banyak juga yang baru membangkitkan bakat bawaan tepat setelah masuk Kota Suci.

Mengingat bakat bawaan Klan Uzumaki, rasa iri Gato tumbuh.

'Lapis Daya yah? Dikatakan, Uzumaki Kushina memiliki bakat bawaan 10x daya. Dimana semua aspek dalam Kushina lebih kuat 10x dibanding Evolver tingkat yang sama. Sungguh membuat iri.' pikirnya

'Aku penasaran, berapa banyak daya yang dimiliki bocah ini?' lanjutnya, merenung.

Setelahnya, Gato mengabaikan Naruto. Itu sebelum tubuh Naruto kembali mengeluarkan perasaan berat, yang membuatnya menatapnya takjub.

Membangkitkan dua bakat bawaan sekaligus!

Satu bakat bawaan, Pejuang!

Dua bakat bawaan, itu berarti...

Gato bergidik. Secara tidak langsung, ini memberitahu Gato kekuatan Naruto tidak dibawahnya, mungkin setara dengannya. Itu berarti, Naruto...

Evolver tingkat Bintang!

'Belum melebihi usia 30, tapi sudah masuk dalam jajaran Bintang! Kekuatannya bisa dipasangkan dengan 108 kursi pahlawan!' pikirnya.

Gato membuka mulut, ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi dia urungkan saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa lebih berat dari biasanya.

Gato bergetar takjub, walaupun dia hanya kapten penjaga gerbang, pengetahuannya tidak sesedikit itu. Jadi dia paham, Naruto membangkitkan bakat bawaan manipulasi gravitasi, yang mana langka untuk Evolver.

"Kau kenapa Gato?"

Tubuh Gato bergetar, dia tidak salah! Pilihannya sama sekali tidak salah! Dengan kekuatan Naruto dan bakat bawaannya, impian Gato selangkah lebih dekat.

Gato berdiri, yang membuat Naruto bingung, adalah dia tiba-tiba membungkuk 90 derajat padanya. Disertai deklarasi sumpah setianya.

"Gato. Siap melayani Tuan Muda sampai Mati!"

 **XxX**

Naruto agak risih ditatap sedemikian hormat oleh Gato. Tapi... mengingat dia diberikan metode pelatihan oleh Gato, membuatnya mentoleransi tatapan Gato.

Sekelebat percakapannya dengan Gato muncul tiba-tiba.

"Apa ini? Dan darimana kau mengeluarkannya?"

"Ini adalah buku metode pelatihan terkait gravitasi. Aku menemukannya di Virtual Primal, itu tidak berguna bagiku. Tapi untuk Tuan muda... Ini seperti memberi sayap pada harimau!"

'Kheh. Memberi sayap pada harimau ya?' batinnya, sembari menepuk pelan Status Jam.

'Lebih seperti memberi sayap pada kucing.' lanjutnya teringat perintah ibunya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang dia harus menghadapi masalah serius. Yaitu... bagaimana mengurus Gato, notabene-nya bawahan pertamanya?

Membiarkannya melakukan yang ia suka? Tidak, Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Memeliharanya sampai dia menjadi kuat? Itu lebih baik. Masalahnya, dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, dan modalnya adalah 0.

Tidak benar... Naruto masih memiliki ibunya, yang pasti akan memberinya modal. Masalahnya... dia tidak tahu cara menghubungi Kushina.

"Tuan Muda... Yang ini menyarankan untuk menuju daerah Virtual Reality. Sekalian, untuk mendaftarkan akun milik tuan muda agar lebih mudah berkomunikasi."

Mata Naruto bebinar, tak disangka, masalahnya dipecahkan begitu mudah oleh kata-kata Gato.

"Ayo pergi. Kau benar sekali dalam hal ini. Ayo bergerak lebih cepat."

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Gato berjalan didepan Naruto, sembari menjelaskan hal-hal aneh disepanjang jalan. Kebetulan, daerah Virtual Reality bertetangga dengan daerah senjata.

Jadi, mereka harus melewati daerah khusus Senjata untuk mencapai daerah khusus Virtual Reality.

Dijalan daerah khusus Senjata, Gato antusias menjelaskan peralatan disini. Naruto sendiri dengan gila menyuruh Jade merekam dan menyimpan semua informasi ini.

"Tuan Muda, itu adalah Battle Armor..." menunjuk pada Armor yang dijaja.

"Tuan Muda, itu adalah War Machine.." menunjuk pada benda seperti robot raksasa.

"Tuan Muda, ini adalah Universe Drone..." menunjuk pesawat berbentuk lonjong sepanjang 5m.

Sedari tadi, Naruto takjub akan banyaknya alat aneh disini. Ditambah, penjelasan singkat Gato membuatnya tersentak kagum.

Pandangannya tertarik tiba-tiba, pada kumpulan Evolver yang mengelilingi sesuatu. Apalagi, saat tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang terjadi, matanya bersinar cerah.

"Gato! Kita kesana!" ujarnya, menunjuk kerumunan Evolver.

"Hm?" Gato melihat kerumunan Evolver sembari merenung.

Matanya melebar mengingat sesuatu. "Jangan Tuan Muda! Aku tiba-tiba teringat penipuan senjata misterius. Kejadian ini mirip dan sering terjadi beberapa minggu sekali, mereka hanya penipu! Senjata misterius yang mereka klaim juga palsu." terangnya.

Walau begitu, Naruto masih menuju kerumunan, membuat Gato menghela nafas frustasi.

'Paling buruk Tuan muda akan tertipu dan dengan sedikit kemunduran ini. Tuan Muda akan bersikap lebih berhati-hati di masa depan.' pikirnya, mengikuti Naruto.

"Ayo! Ayo! Membayar 100.000 VPD atau 1.000 UPD untuk mencoba mengangkat senjata misterius kami! Berhasil, bawa pulang! Gagal, bayar 2x lipat!"

Itu adalah apa yang didengar Naruto tadi, dan karena dia dekat, dia bisa paham dengan jelas apa yang coba disampaikan.

Matanya melirik senjata yang diletakan di panggung kecil sederhana. Total ada 5 Senjata yang kelihatan misterius.

'Mengangkat senjata... lalu bawa pulang? Bukankah ini terlalu mudah dilakukan?' pikirnya, tapi segera ia tolak.

'Tidak mungkin semudah itu. Pasti ada mekanisme pemberat di setiap senjata.' lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia menemukan sistem sederhana seperti ini sangat menarik.

"Lihat didepan kalian, Evolver sekalian. Ini adalah lima senjata misterius yang susah payah kami dapatkan. Jangan ragu, semuanya asli! Bahkan Evolver Bintang kami, mengatakan benda ini adalah harta sejati!"ujarnya keras.

Tepat ada lima senjata, Busur, Kapak Besar, Tombak, Pedang, dan Tongkat didepannya. Masing-masing, mempunyai ukiran-ukiran aneh di sekujur bagiannya.

"Lihat! Ukiran itu sangat nyata, bahkan terlalu nyata untuk menjadi palsu.."

"Kau benar, Aku juga merasakan sensasi aneh dari setiap senjata."

"Bukankah ini berarti... lima dari mereka semuanya adalah harta!"

"Kali ini kita memukul Jackpot!"

Mendengar bisik-bisik Evolver sekitarnya, Naruto bingung, untuknya hal seperti pengetahuan senjata dan ukiran di badan senjata, itu diluar kemampuannya.

"Gato, apa maksud ukiran itu? Kenapa mereka bersemangat untuk ukiran itu?"

"..."

Gato diam, bukan berarti tidak mau menjawab. Tapi dia sama seperti Naruto, tidak tahu sama sekali tentang ukiran itu.

Dia berpikir keras, dan tiba-tiba teringat sebuah rumor yang beredar. Sekali lagi, dia hati-hati mengamati ukiran, dan menarik sebuah kesimpulan yang membuatnya menghirup nafas dingin.

Gato menjawab Naruto tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf Tuan Muda. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku pernah mendengar rumor, senjata yang digunakan oleh Powerhouse diukir oleh Rune, dan memiliki kemampuan untuk menebas gunung. Mungkin, mungkin saja ukiran itu adalah Rune yang dimaksud." terangnya dari kesimpulan yang ia pikirkan.

Gato berbicara dengan nada tidak rendah maupun keras, tapi apa yang ia sampaikan cukup membuat Evolver mendengarnya menjadi serius, kemudian tertawa dengan semangat.

"Hahaha! Rune! Ukiran itu bisa menjadi Rune!"

"Aku kaya! Jika aku memiliki salah satunya..."

Setelahnya, Evolver berduyun maju mencoba mengangkat senjata diduga senjata Rune.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, tidak memperdulikan Evolver yang mengganas di depan diduga Senjata Rune. Jika apa yang dikatakan Gato benar, sangat tidak mungkin untuk melakukan hal seperti ini.

Mereka bisa melelangnya, dan bisa juga menjual kepada Powehouse Bumi. Dengan godaan Senjata Rune, mustahil tidak ada yang tertarik sama sekali.

Jelas, Senjata didepannya palsu!

Tapi... tidak peduli asli atau palsu, untuk Naruto, lebih baik memiliki senjata dari pada tidak.

Selama penjelasan Gato, rata-rata senjata biasa berharga 1.000.000 VPD, senjata berharga bisa 10x lipat lebih mahal. Adapun Senjata Rune, tidak ada yang mau menjual benda itu.

Disini, senjata bisa didapat dengan harga 10x lebih murah, dan kesempatan ini jarang didapat lagi!

"Gato, pinjamkan uangmu. Aku ingin mencobanya juga." katanya.

"Tapi tuan muda..."

"Tidak apa-apa Gato. Cepatlah dan pinjami aku uangmu." desaknya.

Dengan menggertakan gigi, Gato menyerahkan 100.000 VPD pada Naruto. Untuk memulai, Gato bukan orang kaya, dan jumlah uang itu cukup menggaruk hatinya.

Menerima uang berbentuk kartu kredit, dengan 100.000 dicetak ditengah. Naruto tidak maju segera, dia mengamati Evolver yang telah maju dengan hati-hati.

Rata-rata, Evolver yang maju gagal mengangkat Senjata. Itu sampai Kapak Besar diangkat 1 cm dari tanah, Oleh Evolver Barbarian yang memiliki tinggi 3 meter.

Ini memicu sedikit keributan di kalangan Evolver yang gagal mengangkat senjata. Hanya mereka yang tahu, betapa berat 5 senjata itu.

"Lihat! Barbarian itu berhasil sedikit mengangkat Kapak!"

"Siapa dia?"

"Barbarian Alex! Itu barbarian Alex! Aish, kapak besar sudah ditakdirkan jatuh ketangan Alex." seru Evolver yang mengenali siapa dia.

"Barbarian Alex? Siapa dia Gato" tanya Naruto

"Tuan Muda. Barbarian Alex adalah sosok cukup terkenal di Bumi. Dengan basis kekuatan Pelajar Bintang lapis 10, dia bisa dibilang salah satu terkuat di bumi. Rumornya, dia adalah kandidat kursi ke 108, entah itu benar atau tidak." Terangnya.

Dia mengangguk, dengan kata lain. Alex ini adalah Evolver kuat!

Sekali lagi, Naruto mendapat kesadaran baru, informasi tentang masing-masing Evolver kuat sangat penting.

Jika dibutuhkan, informasi ini mungkin suatu hari berguna baginya jika dia tanpa sengaja bermusuhan dengan Evolver kuat.

'Jade. Buat folder baru, bernama 'Record Strong Evolver', dan buat informasi Barbarian Alex, berdasarkan apa yang kulihat.' perintahnya.

[Menjawab Tuan Rumah. Tugas telah selesai, mulai merekam '000.001 Barbarian Alex']

Setelahnya, Naruto berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk merekam setiap Evolver kuat yang mungkin ditemuinya.

"Hm?"

Didepan, Barbarian Alex tiba-tiba menaikan alis merasakan ada yang salah, seperti seseorang merekamnya diam-diam. Dia menelusuri sumbernya, dan menemukan Naruto yang menatapnya intens.

'Apakah dia tidak tahu, merekam Evolver bisa diartikan provokasi tak langsung?' pikirnya

Alex mengenyahkan pikiran yang mengganggunya, dia fokus untuk bisa mengangkat Kapak besar ditangannya.

100.000 pon? Atau mungkin 500.000 pon? Kira-kira, itu berat Kapak yang Alex perkirakan.

Tapi... Ini diluar dugaannya, dia tidak bisa mengangkat kapak melebihi 1cm.

'Ini tidak masuk akal. Dengan kekuatan tubuh Barbarianku, aku sanggup mengangkat benda seberat 1.000 ton. Tapi... Kapak ini hanya terangkat 1cm?!'

'Aku harus menggunakannya!' putusnya.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Alex berderak keras. Dengan mata telanjang Evolver, mereka menyaksikan tubuh Alex tumbuh drastis. Dia sekarang memiliki ketinggian 5 m!

"Ohh! Bakat bawaan, Barbarian God!"

"Jadi..., itu adalah mode Barbarian God Alex? Dikatakan kekuatan tubuhnya, meningkat 100x dari normalnya."

Dikerumunan, Naruto takjub dengan bakat bawaan Alex, terlebih lagi meningkatkan 100x kekuatan tubuh, bukan sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan.

Diiringi tatapan takjub Evolver, Alex memanfaatkan kekuatan tubuhnya, yang 100x lebih kuat, dengan sekali hentakan. Kapak Besar kini tersampir di bahunya.

Bahkan jika kapak besar bukan senjata Rune, Alex rasa kapak besar ini masih berharga untuk pelatihannya!

Alex meneteskan darahnya ke Kapak, dan berat Kapak tiba-tiba berkurang drastis hampir tidak ada.

Mengabaikan tatapan Evolver yang diberikan padanya, Alex kembali ke wujud aslinya, dan meninggalkan daerah ini.

"Aish. Sayang sekali, dari lima sisa empat senjata. Hoy yang didepan, cepat dan biarkan tuan ini mencoba!"

"Sialan! Ayo naik untuk-ku!"

Kekacauan segera terjadi, terlebih lagi hanya ada empat senjata diduga senjata Rune tersisa. Dan masing-masing Evolver menginginkan satu senjata untuk diri mereka.

Naruto juga agak panik, takut senjata incarannya, Busur diambil. Menyaksikan sedikitnya Evolver yang tertarik pada Busur, dia melepas nafas lega.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Sialan! Senjata Tombak berhasil diambil!"

Kekacauan sekarang mencapai tingkat baru, mereka mulai menggunakan kekuatan untuk mendorong Evolver didepan.

Satu menit kemudian..

"Kau bercanda kan?.."

Mereka menatap tak percaya dua Evolver yang memegang senjata Pedang dan tongkat.

Sekarang, hanya busur yang tersisa. Dimana senjata ini, tidak terlalu menarik dibanding empat senjata lain.

Bagi Evolver, Senjata Rune memang langka, tapi tidak selangka bulu phoenix dan tanduk qilin.

Evolver mulai menyebar, tahu tidak ada gunanya mereka disini. Meski masih ada beberapa yang berusaha mengangkat busur. Tapi, kegagalan adalah jawaban mereka.

Melihat dia dan Gato satu-satunya Evolver disini, juga senjata busur masih ada, dia berjalan menuju satu-satunya senjata tersisa.

"Aku ingin mencoba mengangkat busur itu."

Setelahnya, Naruto melemparkan 100.000 VPD dalam bentuk kartu kredit, kearah Evolver yang bertanggung jawab.

"Tentu, silakan coba Uzumaki-sama." balasnya hormat, menatap ekor emas yang menjadi status Evolver dari Uzumaki Klan.

Naruto membungkuk, dua tangannya ia letakan di Busur dengan panjang 2m. Dia mencengkeram erat busur, dan mengangkat perlahan.

Tubuhnya segera menegang, pantas saja banyak Evolver gagal, berat busur ini saja membuatnya terkesiap. Tapi... Busur ini harus dia dapatkan entah bagaimana!

Dia mengerti jelas kelebihannya, dan itu ada pada matanya, yang lebih tajam dari kebanyakan manusia. Sekarang, dia adalah Evolver, semua indranya menjadi ratusan kali lebih baik, kecuali matanya yang menjadi ratusan ribu lebih baik dari awal.

Dikombinasikan dengan Busur, dia bisa secara maksimal memanfaatkan matanya, dan memperluas jangkauan serangnya.

Dengan ini, dia bisa menepati janjinya pada Kushina, untuk tidak menunjukan kekuatannya, dan jangkauan luas serangan Busur menjamin keselamatan hidupnya di Virtual Primal dan Alam Semesta Primal.

"Tuan Muda. Lebih baik, kita segera menuju ke daerah Virtual Reality. Masalah busur, lebih baik Tuan muda lupakan saja." bujuk Gato.

Biarpun Gato sakit menggeluarkan 100.000 VPD, dia masih bisa mentoleransinya untuk hidup enak, itu sebabnya dia membujuk Naruto dan dia juga agak tak tega melihat Naruto kesusahan.

"Aku belum menggunakan kekuatan penuhku Gato. Kau tenang saja, cukup beri aku waktu." balasnya.

Seperti yang ia sendiri bilang, dia belum menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya. Juga, entah sejak kapan, tubuhnya serasa penuh akan vitalitas dan energi tak terbatas. Kekuatan tubuhnyapun, menjadi lusinan kali lebih kuat dari pertama ia bangun sebagai Evolver.

Naruto yakin, jika memanfaatkan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti mampu mengangkat Busur tanpa masalah!

"Aku akan mulai!"

Memanfaatkan kekuatan tingkat Bintang, bakat bawaan 32x daya yang selalu aktif, dan tubuh kuatnya, yang sanggup menyaingi Barbarian Alex. Dia secara serius mengangkat Busur.

Retakan-retakan kecil muncul di tempat dimana dia berpijak, dalam 10 detik, Naruto berhasil mengangkat Busur setinggi 30cm dari tanah, dan semenit kemudian, Busur sudah dia pegang dengan mantap di depan dadanya.

Mulutnya membentuk senyum, dia tidak menyangka, Busur dengan panjang 2m lebih ini, beratnya tidak masuk akal.

Naruto bahkan masih merasakan tangannya berkedut, dan kakinya mati rasa, menahan beban gila Busur.

'1.000.000 pon! Tidak, aku takut beratnya hampir mencapai 5.000.000 pon! Tidak kusangka senjata seberat ini ada.' takjub Naruto.

Dia mencoba menarik tali busur, dan dibawah tatapan terkejut Naruto, Busur hanya melengkung setengahnya, tidak melengkung penuh, bukti kekuatan Naruto jauh dari yang diperlukan untuk memanfaatkan Busur.

"Ini Busur yang luar biasa..." puji Naruto, mengembalikan Busur ke bentuk semula.

Mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Evolver lain, dia menggigit jari, dan meneteskan darahnya pada Busur. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud dari ini, tapi tepat setelah darahnya diserap, Naruto paham maksudnya.

Mengatur Kontrak!

Ini untuk membuat senjata setia kepada pemiliknya!

Berat keterlaluan Busur juga mengurang, sekarang dia seperti mengangkat Busur Normal, bukan Busur berat lagi.

Dia mencoba menarik tali busur sekali lagi, tanpa kesulitan berarti, Naruto sekarang secara sempurna bisa menarik penuh Busur.

Naruto mengangguk puas. "Hou Yi. Namamu sekarang, adalah Hou Yi!"

Setelahnya, Naruto mengelus pelan Hou Yi, dan berjalan menuju Gato.

"Tuan Muda. Kau mengatur kontrak pada Busur palsu itu?" tanya Gato, tak percaya yang dilihatnya.

"Ya. Ada masalah?" balas Naruto, menatap santai pada Gato.

"Tuan Muda. Kau hanya bisa mengatur kontrak senjata, sebanyak tiga kali sepanjang hidupmu. Tuan Muda seharusnya tidak melakukan tindakan buru-buru macam ini." terangnya, membuat Naruto diam-diam mengutuk kurangnya informasi, terkait Senjata.

"Aku... tidak tahu itu"

Gato, sudah menduga ini, jadi dia hanya menghela nafas tak berdaya.

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian, Uzumaki-sama."

Duo menoleh, melihat Evolver yang memotong percakapan mereka adalah Evolver yang bertanggung jawab menjual Senjata misterius.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Manager luar kongsi dagang Sirius. Kalian bisa memanggilku Wolf." ujarnya.

Naruto menatap tidak paham pada Wolf, beda dengan Gato, tahu apa itu kongsi dagang Sirius.

Bisa dibilang, Kongsi Dagang Sirius, adalah alasan Evolver Bumi bisa mendapatkan berbagai peralatan, metode budidaya, dan pesawat jelajah antar planet.

Di Virtual Primal, sekitar Domain Fallen Star, dimana galaksi Bima Sakti dan beberapa galaksi lainnya berada. Kongsi dagang ini termasuk dalam 3 Top Kongsi dagang Domain Fallen Star.

Tentu saja, ini hanya secuil pengetahuan umum tentang situasi Domain Fallen Star di Virtual Primal.

Gato melangkah maju, tidak membiarkan Naruto ikut campur.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan Wolf?" Tanyanya penuh senyum.

Wolf tertawa ringan membalas senyum Gato. "Tentu ada. Ini adalah tentang 5 Senjata itu. Senjata Rune asli yang kudapatkan dari Kongsi Dagang Sirius." jelasnya, cukup mengejutkan Duo.

"Ah? Senjata Rune! Jadi... Hou Yi adalah Senjata Rune?" Seru Naruto, penyesalannya mengontrak Hou Yi hilang tak berbekas.

"Tepat sekali Uzumaki-sama. Jika saja beratnya tidak keterlaluan, aku pasti sudah melelang lima senjata itu. Sayangnya..." Wolf mendesah tak berdaya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Apa yang ingin kusampaikan, adalah berat Busur itu, hanya 1/10.000 dari berat aslinya." lanjutnya.

Gato dan Naruto terkejut, khususnya Naruto, yang secara pribadi mengangkat Hou Yi. Jika apa yang dikatakan Wolf benar, maka berat Hou Yi...

..Menggerikan!

"Terimakasih atas beritanya Tuan Wolf. Apa ada hal lain yang menganjal di pikiran Tuan Wolf?" kata Gato sopan, tersadar dari berita yang disampaikan Wolf.

Wolf tertawa riang. "Tentu, masih ada satu hal lagi. Tapi... aku tidak tahu apakah Uzumaki-sama mampu membantuku."

Gato, yang mulai paham apa yang diinginkan Wolf, mendekati Naruto dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Tuan Muda, Orang ini ingin meminjam namamu, sebagai penjaminnya di Kota Suci."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Maksudnya?"

Gato menjelaskan satu persatu, tentang penjamin, hubungan timbal balik, dan manfaatnya sebagai penjamin.

Naruto paham, menyimpulkan. "Dengan kata lain, apapun yang dilakukan Wolf, entah buruk atau tidak, yang bertanggung jawab atas semua tindakannya adalah... aku?"

"Tepatnya seperti itu Tuan Muda."

"Lalu... jika kau menjadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan Gato?"

"Tuan muda, jika aku menjadi dirimu. Aku akan menerimanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Menyingkirkan manfaat, memiliki hubungan dengan Kongsi Dagang Sirius juga hal baik untuk masa depan."

Naruto menutup mata berpikir, Gato menarik diri darinya, dan senyum Wolf belum hilang, menatap Naruto menunggu jawaban.

Memutuskan putusannya, Naruto membuka mata, menatap serius Wolf. "Aku bisa membantumu. Ibuku adalah Uzumaki Kushina, dan namaku... namaku..." Naruto sedikit ragu-ragu mengatakan namanya.

"Dan Namamu?" Wolf menunggu sabar.

Bagi Naruto untuk menyebutkan Marga, adalah hal yang menyusahkan. Dirinya memiliki rahasia, rahasia terdalam yang kebetulan terkait dengan Marganya.

Yaitu... Naruto sudah menikah!

Bukan sembarang menikah, dia menikah dengan mengikuti Istrinya. Atau bisa dibilang, setelah menikah, Naruto menggunakan Marga klan Istrinya.

Itu kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang sungguh ingin ia lupakan, sebab sedikit mencoreng harga dirinya.

'Sudahlah.., ini sudah dua tahun, mungkin dia sudah melupakanku. Jika kuingat, kontraknya berlaku 3 tahun, artinya sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah kan?'pikirnya.

'Kaa-san pernah bilang, aku adalah Uzumaki. Jadi...'

"Ehem! Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto!" Putusnya, menerima identitasnya sekarang.

Wolf menepukan tangan, senang. "Jadi Naruto-sama! Sebagai tanda terimakasih sudah membantuku. Aku akan menghadiahi ini kepada Naruto-sama." Setelahnya, Wolf mengeluarkan kotak panjang 1,3 m dari Status jam, yang isinya sudah cukup membuat mata duo melebar.

"I-ini!"

 **XxX**

Naruto, menyamankan diri, di atas kasur seperti air, dengan mata emasnya tertutup kacamata hitam.

[Terdeteksi Pengguna Baru. Apakah kau ingin mendaftar Hall of Master?]

'Lakukan.'

[Scan Status Jam. Selesai.

Identitas terbuat : Uzumaki Naruto. Nomor komunikasi anda adalah : 001118xxx. Nomor akun anda : 222100xxx.]

"..."

[Selamat datang di Hall of Master. Sekarang Status Jam bisa terhubung dengan Hall of Master dimana saja.]

Setelah itu, kesadaran Naruto seperti terbagi dua, dimana 30% di dunia luar, 70% sisanya di Hall of Master.

Tepat setelah duo menerima hadiah mencengangkan, duo melanjutkan ke tujuan mereka, yaitu Daerah Virtual Reality.

Daerah ini berbeda jauh dari daerah lain yang dikunjunginya. Naruto punya satu kata pas, untuk menjelaskan kondisi Daerah Virtual Reality, yaitu...

...Elit!

Ini seolah seluruh daerah berkata 'Jika kau miskin, Scram!' dan 'Kau orang kaya? Kamu adalah Raja disini!' Seperti itu.

Untungnya, keuntungan,-baru ia ketahui- sebagai Evolver Uzumaki Klan, adalah perlakukan khusus bayar nanti, atau kata kasarnya gratisan di setiap toko di Kota Suci.

Jadi, begitu Duo masuk, tanpa ditanyai apa-apa, mereka berdua diantar ke kamar VIP, yang dilengkapi fasilitas kelas top.

Setelahnya, Naruto disini, tercengang akan Hall of Master, yang ternyata seperti kota suci. Perbedaan terbesarnya, Kota Suci memilki 9 daerah, disini hanya 1 daerah, dan Tower menjulang tinggi di pusatnya.

Dilihat dari dimana ia berdiri, Naruto merasa, dia dipinggiran Kota Suci Virtual. Mata emasnya, ia sapukan daerah sekitar, dan terhenti saat melihat Wanita berambut merah, tersenyum kearahnya.

Naruto terkejut melihatnya. "Kaa-san, apa yang kaa-san lakukan disini?" tanyanya, mendekat kearah Kushina.

"4 jam, 39 menit. Sepertinya, kau bersenang-senang di Kota Suci, Naruto." Kushina berbalik setelahnya, menuju pusat daerah, dibelakangnya Naruto mengikuti, patuh.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu, Kaa-san sengaja menunggumu untuk meminta nomor akun dan komunikasimu." jawabnya, menatap lurus kedepan.

Setelahnya, Naruto memberitahu nomor akun dan komunikasi pada Kushina. Dia juga memberitahu apa yang ia alami di Kota Suci selama waktu itu.

Dia tidak menutupi apapun, termasuk dua bakat bawaan dan senjata Rune yang ia dapatkan.

Didepan, Kushina tercengang, 10x daya miliknya, sudah membuatnya sanggup melawan Evolver Bintang lapis 2, seri.

32x daya milik Naruto, mungkin sanggup menyaingi Powerhouse bumi, dan tambahan Manipulasi Gravitasi...

Kushina bergidik ngeri.

'Aku takut selain Evolver terkuat Bumi, tidak ada yang menyaingi Naruto dalam kekuatan!' pikirnya.

Kushina tidak sembarang menyemburkan omong kosong. Jika dalam hal kekuatan memang tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi Naruto, kecuali Evolver terkuat Bumi.

Tapi jika pertarungan hidup dan mati terjadi, antara Naruto dan Powehouse Terlemah, Kushina jamin, Naruto akan mati duluan.

Menyingkirkan pengalaman, sifat matang Powerhouse, gerakan penyelamat hidup, dan kartu truf adalah keunggulan yang tidak Naruto miliki.

Kushina tidak memikirkan Naruto lemah menganggunya, untuk Kushina, dia tidak ingin anaknya menjadi kuat. Cukup hidup, adalah apa yang ia inginkan.

Semakin kuat Evolver, semakin sulit misi, sama artinya dengan, resiko kematian dalam misi meningkat.

Itu alasan ia menyuruh Naruto, pura-pura lemah.

Kushina muram, takut Naruto bertindak implusif dan mengungkapkan kekuatannya. "Naruto, apakah kau masih mengingat janjimu kepada Kaa-san?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja Kaa-san. Tidak pernah menunjukan kekuatanku sebenarnya, pura-pura saja lemah, dan walaupun diejek, abaikan saja kan?"

Kushina puas atas jawabannya. Dia sedikit menengok Naruto. "Menilai dari caramu berbicara, kau pasti paham dengan kekuatan bintang-mu?" tanyanya, memastikan Naruto paham kekuatannya.

"Ya."

Setelahnya, Kushina menatap lurus kedepan lagi. "Ini sedikit lebih mudah bagiku. Kaa-san akan sedikit menjelaskan Kekuatan Evolver Bintang. Jangan jadikan ini dasar, sebab Kaa-san sendiri hanya mendengar rumor yang beredar terkait Evolver bintang." terangnya pada Naruto.

Naruto serius segera, meski bukan info benar, tapi lebih baik mengetahui daripada tidak.

"Pertama, Evolver Bintang lebih kuat 100x dari Evolver Pelajar Bintang. Termasuk, Fisik, Mental, dan seterusnya. Dua, seperti yang kau alami, kebangkitan bakat bawaan ke-dua. Tiga, jika Evolver Bintang adalah Jenius, mereka bisa membuat Domain mereka sendiri." jelasnya.

"Meski kekuatanmu kuat, itu tidak menentukan segalanya. Tanpa pengalaman bertarung yang cukup, kau akan seperti anak kecil dengan senjata. Menakutkan, tapi mudah ditundukan." lanjutnya.

"Oleh sebab itu, memanfaatkan pertemuan disini. Kaa-san, akan memberikan jadwal pelatihan untukmu. Ingat ini, Kaa-san melakukan ini bukan untuk membuatmu kuat, tapi meningkatkan kesempatan bertahan hidupmu. Kaa-san tidak peduli jika kau kalah, terpenting kau kembali hidup, itu saja."

Naruto menganguk. "Ya Kaa-san. Dan... kurasa, dengan Hou Yi, aku akan aman menyerang dan kabur."

Kushina mengangguk setuju, setelahnya menggeleng keras. "Biarpun begitu, Virtual Primal bukan sesuatu yang bisa diprekdisikan. Ada tempat yang mungkin, mematikan Hou Yi, dan tanpa Hou Yi ditanganmu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Naruto berpikir, dan menggeleng segeranya.

"Itu sebabnya, Kaa-san akan membuat jadwal pelatihan." Kushina tersenyum sesaat, sebelum senyumnya memudar. "Ada yang tidak beres! Naruto, Kaa-san sudah mengirimkan apa yang paling kau butuhkan saat ini! Kaa-san harus segera pergi!" lanjutnya buru-buru.

Setelahnya, Kushina didepan Naruto, hilang menjadi pecahan cahaya. Mata emas Naruto menatap khawatir, tempat dimana ibunya berada terakhir kali.

"Kuharap, Kaa-san baik-baik saja." gumamnya.

 **XxX**

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Ok, saya potong sampai situ.

Gak kerasa kepanjangan, mungkin gara-gara ni masih dasarnya doang kali.

Bagi yang nungguin Guardian Land, sabar bro.

Saya nulisnya pindah-pindah bro, nih aja selain Primal War, nulis Guardian Land dan Fishing system bersamaan.

Ok, saya rasa cukup.

Sekali lagi, saya ucapin makasih atas fol pav rev-nya.

Dan, saya gak bisa nulis fic terus setiap harinya, jadi saya mohon maklumnya saudara-saudara, mungkin lama nungguin fic saya up.

Sekian.


End file.
